Citronnade
by Picotti
Summary: Quoi de mieux que la perspective d'une bonne citronnade pour réunir un couple, créer une situation, un moment de tendresse ou simplement de romantisme, un moment où deux personnes sont ensemble pour s'aimer.
1. Teddy et Victoire

**CHAPITRE 1 : Teddy et Victoire**

Les vacances avaient ceci d'intéressant qu'il n'y avait aucune contrainte d'horaire. Ce matin, Victoire traînait au lit. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, généralement elle était même matinale mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas très envie de se lever. Elle n'avait déjà rien de prévu pour la journée alors pourquoi donc s'embêter à se tirer du lit, aller se laver, s'habiller et attendre que le temps passe ? Katerina, sa meilleure amie, lui disait souvent qu'elle avait de la chance parce qu'elle pouvait aller marcher sur la plage quand elle le voulait. Même avec l'été, la parcelle de sable devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages n'était jamais encombrée par les touristes. C'est une plage privée qui n'appartenait qu'aux Weasley et si elle se souvenait bien, il était question d'un sort de repousse moldus ou quelque chose du même style.

Elle soupira et se roula bien dans sa couverture. Il pleuvait de toute façon. Elle entendait les gouttes crépiter sur sa fenêtre. Et puis, à force de vivre sur la plage, on finissait par ne plus trouver d'intérêt d'y aller. Elle écouta les bruits de la maison. Louis, son petit frère, avait treize ans. Comme souvent, il était déjà levé et trafiquait quelque chose dont Victoire préférait ne pas connaître la nature. Il était généralement très calme et très sage mais il aimait bien, pendant les vacances, et surtout en l'absence des parents, se préparer des tas d'aventures. Dominique, elle, avait seize ans et passait la semaine chez sa meilleure amie. Victoire en était plutôt satisfaite. Sa sœur et elle ne s'entendaient pas toujours bien et c'était bien plus simple de ne pas trop se côtoyer. Pourtant, elles s'adoraient. Mais lorsqu'elles étaient dans la même pièce, ça faisait souvent des étincelles.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Victoire étouffa un juron sous ses couvertures. Elle pouvait toujours faire comme si elle n'était pas là ou comme si elle n'avait pas été réveillée. Elle tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et attrapa son réveil. Avec la lumière du jour qui perçait au-travers des rideaux, elle le trouva du premier coup. En regardant l'heure, elle constata que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Tant pis. Louis allait certainement ouvrir. Elle soupira. Il ne faisait pas très chaud pour une journée de mi-août qui était censée être caniculaire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se réinstalla confortablement. Alors que ses pensées voguaient vers Poudlard où elle avait malheureusement fini ses études, elle entendit la porte se claquer et des voix s'élever depuis l'entrée. Et l'intonation qu'elle entendit acheva de la réveiller complètement. Elle poussa un juron, s'assit subitement sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de frayeur. Elle repoussa ses couvertures d'un coup de pied en priant pour que son frère ne lui dise pas…

« …elle est dans sa chambre, Ted. Je crois que tu peux y aller. »

Le juron qu'elle poussa cette fois à l'encontre de Louis était si vulgaire que si sa grand-mère l'entendait, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle aurait droit au savonnage de la bouche à la baguette. Comme elle avait fait quelques années plus tôt quand son cousin James, âgé de cinq ans, avait traité Dominique de crotte de Sombral.

Mais le moment n'était pas aux souvenirs, et surtout à ceux concernant ce crétin de James. Mieux valait le laisser où il était.

Victoire se jeta au bas du lit. Déjà les pas résonnaient dans les escaliers. Teddy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il… Elle venait de tirer les rideaux et la lumière du jour, assombrie par les nuages de pluie, avait inondé la chambre et, surtout, son bureau et son agenda ouvert à la page du jour : « Teddy, 10h30 », avec un gros cœur dessiné à côté. Merlin ! Elle avait oublié en fait ! Comment avait-elle pu ?

Il devait être arrivé à la moitié de l'escalier maintenant. Tant pis pour l'agenda, elle plongea à la recherche de ses vêtements. Là, son débardeur et son soutien-gorge avaient été déposés sur la chaise. Sa jupe était au linge sale, dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa un short, tant pis pour la fraîcheur du jour, prit une culotte dans l'armoire et arracha presque son haut de pyjama.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Avec un hurlement digne de celui d'une dame se faisant égorger, elle ramena ses bras chargés de vêtements pour cacher sa poitrine.

Sur le seuil, Teddy Lupin lui envoya un grand sourire, le genre de sourire un peu espiègle qui signifiait qu'il s'était douté qu'il aurait mieux valu frapper mais que, quelque part, il avait espéré la trouver dans cette position. Victoire tenta de lui renvoyer quelque sortilège impardonnable rien que du regard et, constatant que ça ne marchait pas, lui envoya une paire de chaussettes roulées en boule à figure.

Il fit un pas de côté. Les chaussettes volèrent vers les escaliers et disparurent. Il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour. »

Elle lui tira la langue. C'était puéril, elle le savait, mais c'était ça ou elle lui hurlait de sortir en le taxant de pervers. Au choix.

« Arrête, rit-il, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois toute nue. Et puis moi je l'aime bien ta poitrine.

_ Non, ils sont… ils sont tout petits, ils ont pas de forme. C'est nul, c'est moche ! »

Teddy rigola.

« Moi je les aime bien tes seins.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

_ Mais si, je te jure. Ils sont mignons comme tout. »

Il s'approcha et prit les vêtements des mains de Victoire, dénudant ainsi sa poitrine pour y jeter son regard. Avec un soupire, elle cessa de se cacher. Elle eut quelques difficultés de garder son sérieux devant le sourire de son petit ami. Il posa les mains sur sa poitrine et, doucement, la caressa, joignant un baiser à son geste. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs. La chaleur de ses paumes la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bonjour. »

Teddy éclata de rire.

« Je pensais que tu serais prête. On avait dit qu'on irait sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin. »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié. J'ai pas regardé mon agenda hier soir et puis tu sais, avec tous les trucs de ces derniers temps j'étais fatiguée, j'ai traîné au lit et… »

Teddy lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant.

« Allez, Ted, sois pas vexé. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. La tête baissée, il regardait ses mains. Mais Victoire savait qu'il faisait la tête, toute sa physionomie s'était subtilement transformée dans ce sens.

« Je ne suis pas vexé, finit-il par grogner.

_ Arrête, je te connais. »

Elle ramassa un t-shirt et l'enfila. C'était l'un de ces dos-nus que sa mère lui avait acheté l'été dernier et que son père trouvait un peu trop déshabillé à son goût.

« Je ne suis pas vexé mais je suis déçu. »

Il releva la tête.

« On n'était pas prêt à être ensemble.

_ Quoi ? »

Il se leva, ignorant délibérément l'air outragé de Victoire.

« Si tu oublies que je viens t'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour passer du temps rien qu'avec toi, c'est parce que tu n'es pas plus attachée que ça à moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

Elle resta bouche bée et alors qu'il faisait mine de se diriger vers la porte, elle traversa la pièce en deux bonds et se plaça sur son chemin.

« T'as fini ton mélodrame ?

_ Ben fallait pas lancer le sujet. »

Sa main droite la démangeait. Victoire se demanda sincèrement ce qui la retenait de la lui envoyer dans la figure.

« J'ai oublié que tu venais ce matin, je t'aime. Mais toi maintenant tu me fais douter de tes sentiments. »

Il pâlit pour rougir ensuite et Victoire comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il était allé trop loin et il venait d'en prendre conscience. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. S'il y en avait bien un qui était incapable de cacher ses émotions, c'était bien Teddy Remus Lupin.

Elle hésita quant à la marche à suivre. Devait-elle abandonner le combat ou au contraire lui faire comprendre un peu plus que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sa petite-amie qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle ? Les deux solutions la tentaient. Lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau les yeux ceci dit et qu'il chuchota « pardon », elle comprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien.

_ Ne mens pas. Je le sais toujours quand tu mens. »

Il soupira, leva les yeux vers elle puis détourna le regard. Quelques secondes durant, il observa la pluie qui tombait.

« J'ai commencé mon stage à Sainte Mangouste.

_ Oui je le sais. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un sorcier à Londres qui ignore que tu as eu tes examens et que tu as été accepté en stage au service des maladies magiques infectieuses. Tu l'as crié sur tous les toits.

_ La chef de service est une vraie peau de sombral.

_ Ah bon ? »

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches ce qui, chez lui, signifiait qu'il était préoccupé. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non.

_ Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien. Elle t'as brusqué ?

_ Non. »

Elle soupira, un peu dépitée. Elle adorait Teddy mais elle devait s'avouer que les difficultés qu'elle avait pour le faire parler quand quelque chose n'allait pas la rebutaient souvent. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne lâchait, jamais elle ne laissait tomber en se disant qu'il pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul ou qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser un peu plus faire. Elle l'entraîna vers le lit et ils s'y assirent tous les deux.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien.

_ Elle m'a traité d'incapable.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je lui ai posé une question et qu'elle estime que l'ignorance et le reflet de l'incompétence.

_ C'est complètement idiot. Tu es étudiant. Et la médicomagie, franchement, ça ne s'apprend pas en deux tours de mains. Suffit de voir tes résultats pour comprendre que tu n'es pas si ignorant que ça. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie d'y retourner.

_ Tu vas y retourner ! Je te le dis moi ! On va aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, on va passer la journée à traîner comme deux gamins de quinze ans et on ira la boire cette citronnade que tu m'as promise et après tu te sentiras mieux. Avant par contre je vais m'habiller. »

Elle se leva mais ne put aller bien loin. Teddy la retint par le poignet et, doucement, l'entraîna jusqu'à lui. Lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le bord du lit, elle tomba assise. Elle voulut protester, juste pour la forme, mais il posa la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

Victoire ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque les lèvres de Teddy descendirent jusqu'à son cou. Il se mit à suçoter doucement la chair. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa.

« Arrête, ne me fais pas de marque sinon ma mère va te transformer en crapaud violet. »

Il rit un peu et du bout de la langue, traça un sillon jusqu'au rebord du vêtement.

« Ça me gêne ça. »

Comprenant le message, Victoire retira son haut et Teddy repartit à l'assaut de sa chair, passant directement à la poitrine, jouant du bout de la langue avec les tétons. Elle eut envie de le serrer très fort contre elle, presque à l'étouffer. Mais déjà, il continuait sa descente, à son grand regret. Il joua un peu avec son nombril, faisant tourner sa langue tout autour, l'embrassant avec une telle douceur que la jeune fille s'en sentait électrisée. Il agrippa le rebord de son pantalon de pyjama.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, presque un an plus tôt, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se voir et de coucher ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça chez les parents de Victoire et elle s'imagina, l'espace d'un instant, son père rentrant plus tôt que prévu de Gringotts et décidant de venir rendre une petite visite surprise à sa fille. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Arrête ! On peut pas faire ça ici ! »

Il leva la tête alors qu'il avait commencé à tirer sur le pantalon en toile, dénudant à peine ses hanche.

« Pourquoi ?

_ C'est chez mes parents. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu préférerais qu'on aille chez les miens peut-être ? »

Victoire ne releva pas ce qui pouvait à la fois être une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ou un sarcasme. Les parents de Teddy étaient morts alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Leur dernière demeure se trouvait à Poudlard, sous une dalle de granit anonyme dans le jardin des souvenirs.

« Mes parents pourraient… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Teddy avait visiblement décidé de se moquer complètement de Bill et de Fleur et avait descendu le pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. De la main, il s'était mis à la caresser avec tant de douceur et de délicatesse qu'elle en était tombée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverte. Merlin savait qu'elle avait très envie qu'il aille plus loin et ses parents furent vite relégués au fin fond de son esprit.

Tout en continuant de caresser doucement son clitoris, Teddy vint s'allonger auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Il lui donna un coup de main, la lâchant pour se dévêtir à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Katerina qu'elle sortait avec Teddy, la première chose que sa meilleure amie lui avait répondu avait été : « la chance, c'est un métamorphomage, il ne te décevra jamais physiquement ! » Mais Victoire s'en fichait. Teddy pouvait être n'importe qui, elle ne l'aimerait jamais autant que lorsqu'il était juste lui-même, avec ses cheveux turquoise qu'il n'arborait généralement que pour elle, sa taille élancée et ses épaules un peu larges. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller complètement puis s'installa confortablement sur le lit. Il vit s'installer auprès d'elle et se remit à l'embrasser.

Son corps brûlant de désir était pressé contre le sien. Elle sentait un véritable incendie lui dévorer le ventre, le désir était tel que tout son corps en subissait la tension. Il le sentit probablement car il rompit le baiser et, tout doucement, passa un bras au-dessus d'elle pour s'installer délicatement entre ses jambes. Se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus, elle lui signifia d'un geste qu'elle n'attendait que lui. Délicatement, il la saisit par les hanches et se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité.

« Vas-y ! »

Il entra en elle avec une telle lenteur et une telle douceur qu'elle en fut presque au supplice. Millimètre par millimètre, elle le sentit la pénétrer comme s'il voulait profiter de chaque espace de son intimité. Lorsque son pubis toucha le sien, elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Sans rompre le contact, il s'allongea sur elle. Elle referma les jambes sur lui et inclina la tête en arrière alors qu'il se mettait à bouger tout doucement, comme prenant son temps pour savourer la moindre onde de plaisir qui les unissait. Victoire accompagna chacun de ses gestes d'une légère ondulation du bassin. Peu à peu, le rythme s'accélérait et le souffle de Teddy venait lui caresser la joue. Elle le serra dans ses bras et alors que la vitesse atteignait son paroxysme, ni trop vite, ni trop lente, le plaisir explosa en elle. Elle poussa un cri, sentit tout son corps se tendre sous l'effet de la jouissance. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson délicieux qu'elle aurait voulu prolonger au maximum. En elle, elle sentit Teddy se raidir davantage et alors qu'il cédait lui aussi à la jouissance, il finit par s'immobiliser, allongé sur elle, le souffle court.

Victoire le garda prisonnier entre l'étau de ses jambes, peu décidée à le laisser partir. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, il se redressa sur les mains.

« Laisse-moi aller me rhabiller.

_ Non. »

Elle sourit pour appuyer sa déclaration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda-t-il en répondant à son sourire.

_ Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi et je ne te laisse pas partir. »

Il s'allongea sur elle et durant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore unis par les restes de leur plaisir. Puis Victoire le libéra et quelques instants après seulement, il se sépara d'elle, s'allongea sur le lit. Elle se lova contre lui, rabattit la couette sur eux.

Finalement, elle ne s'était pas encore réellement levée.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des suggestions de couple, de situation, etc... n'hésitez pas. Dans les limites du raisonnable cependant (et sans yaoi s'il vous plaît)._


	2. Elphinstone et Minerva

_A la demande de Elizabeth Mary Holmes, probablement pas le chapitre le plus facile à écrire. Mais je ne pense pas m'en être trop mal tiré. Alors Mary ? Est-ce que je suis bien le roi de la citronnade ?_

**CHAPITRE 2 : Elphinstone et Minerva**

C'était un matin d'hiver, un matin comme on en voyait souvent en Ecosse, pluvieux, froid, un matin où le vent soufflait avec rage, dispersant tout autour de lui des paillettes de glace qui venaient briller doucement dans la lueur de la lune que les nuages venaient à découvrir de temps à autre. Il était encore très tôt et l'obscurité de la nuit était toujours là, plongeant la lande dans une noirceur qui avait enflammé l'imagination de bien des poètes et avait amené à bien des légendes.

Minerva McGonagall attendait, debout devant la fenêtre. C'était encore une toute jeune femme, à peine la trentaine, mais elle affichait déjà un strict, un peu sévère, reflet de l'éducation que lui avaient dispensé ses parents. La bienséance, le bon paraître, l'élégance et la sobriété. Il n'était pas question de laisser place à la moindre frivolité. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient ramenés sur sa tête en un chignon que la magie gardait serré et l'austérité de sa tenue n'avait d'égal que le masque de neutralité qu'affichait son visage.

Un peu plus loin, un froissement de draps provenant du lit l'avertit que Elphinstone, son époux, était en train de se réveiller. Elle se tourna à peine vers lui, sans précipitation et ce malgré l'inquiétude qui la rongeait et dont elle ne laissait pas voir la moindre trace.

L'homme était plus âgé qu'elle mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour elle. L'âge pouvait-il réellement entrer en compte lorsque l'amour n'avait pas de limite ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds tellement parsemés de fils d'argents qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la couleur d'origine. Il cligna ensuite des yeux et fixa son regard sur Minerva.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas dormi. Je n'arrive pas à entrevoir la possibilité de fermer les yeux alors qu'ils sont dehors. On n'a aucun moyen de savoir s'ils vont bien. »

Elphinstone soupira et s'assit dans le lit. Son visage était encore marqué par l'empreinte du sommeil mais ses yeux étaient bien ouverts.

« Ils enverront un hibou quand ils seront à destination.

_ Ce qui signifie qu'on devra attendre encore deux jours avant de savoir. D'ici là, ils ont le temps de se faire tuer ! »

Il acquiesça, sa lèvre inférieure s'ourlant sur une moue qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

« Et si tu savais ? Si tu apprenais qu'ils ont été tués, là, tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

Au diable la bienséance, en enfer le bon paraître. Minerva frissonna malgré la chaleur que le feu crépitant dans la cheminée dispensait dans toute la chambre.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, gémit-elle. Mais ne pas savoir est presque pire. »

Albus Dumbledore et Elphias Doge étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Elle était terriblement inquiète. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils disparaissent.

« Allez, essaye de dormir un peu. Tu es épuisée. Viens. Approche un peu. »

Elle acquiesça et toujours aussi peu confiante en l'avenir, elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit auprès de son mari.

« Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un peu de citronnade peut-être ? Je crois qu'il en reste un fond. »

D'un mouvement du menton, il indiqua la commode sur laquelle un pichet affichait encore un fond de breuvage jaune. Elle secoua la tete.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ça. »

Il la prit par les épaules.

« Allons, souffla-t-elle, ce n'est pas…

_ Au diable la bienséance ! On s'en fiche ! »

Il plongea son visage au creux de son cou, embrassa la chair si tendre, la mordilla légèrement. Minerva soupira de plaisir mais rapidement, son éducation reprit le dessus et elle chercha à le repousser.

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. »

Mais elle ne se débattit pas davantage lorsqu'il glissa quelques doigts entre les boutons de sa robe pour partir à la recherche d'un sein. Elle aurait voulu protester et lui dire que son inquiétude pour Albus et Elphias était trop élevée pour qu'elle se laisse aller à quelque frivolité. Mais l'amour est une magie bien plus puissante que n'importe laquelle autre et les caresses de son amant procurait en elle de petites ondes de désir qui allumait peu à peu une étincelle puis un véritable brasier en son ventre.

Le désir se fit plus fort que tout. Elle se retourna et attrapa son époux par la nuque pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes et alors que leurs langues se cherchaient, elle sentit les mains fébriles de l'homme qui commençaient à déboutonner ses vêtements. Il libéra d'abord sa poitrine et attrapa ses seins à pleines mains, serrant et massant avec une telle passion qu'elle en rejeta la tête en arrière.

Elphinstone en profita pour s'attaquer à sa jupe et terminer de la dénuder. Ses mains plus âgées et plus expertes en la matière, trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de son intimité. Minerva frissonna, poussée par l'envie de serrer contre elle l'homme pour qui son cœur battait si fort. Elle se serra contre lui, sentant son sexe durcir contre sa chair. Elle avait envie de lui. Merlin, lui seul était capable de l'aider à surmonter son angoisse.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elphinstone empoigna l'une des cuisses de son épouse et la souleva puis il guida son sexe vers le sien et, d'une poussée, la pénétra. Elle ne cria pas. Non, son éducation ne le lui aurait pas permis. Mais elle soupira et alors qu'il commençait déjà à bouger de plus en plus vite, elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait préféré être entièrement dans l'obscurité. La bienséance encore une fois, les principes de l'éducation. Sa mère lui aurait dit qu'il ne fallait pas voir, que ce n'était pas convenable. Et elle s'était mise en tête que le sexe n'était pas quelque chose dont on devait parler ou se vanter. C'était uniquement pour la procréation.

Pourtant, elle sentait le plaisir déferler en elle, vague par vague, chaque fois que Elphinstone s'enfonçait plus profondément en elle. Son éducation à lui n'était pas aussi marquée que la sienne et il poussa des grognements à chaque coup de rein, explorait sa chair, sa poitrine, à l'aide de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il touchait était comme revigorée, animée par l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Elle s'accrocha à lui lorsque la jouissance la prit. Quelques secondes avant que Elphinstone ne pousse un cri de plaisir, elle emprisonna un gémissement dans sa gorge. Elle ne devait pas s'avilir à crier et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle en avait envie. La vague passa et le calme retomba.

Avec délicatesse, son époux s'éloigna d'elle. Déposa un baiser sur son front puis un autre sur ses lèvres, à peine un effleurement. Elle était satisfaite, honteuse de s'être laissée ainsi emporter dans quelque chose d'aussi frivole mais son corps avait eu la consolation qu'il lui fallait et, dans les lueurs de l'aube naissante, elle ferma les yeux pour basculer dans le sommeil.

Elphinstone attendit qu'elle soit profondément endormie pour se lever et s'habiller. Albus et Elphias n'étaient pas morts, il en était persuadé. Mais l'inquiétude qui rongeait sa femme le poussait à agir. Il devait savoir. Pour elle. Il termina de boutonner sa chemise, enfila sa cape et ses bottes et se pencha vers son épouse pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Après quoi, il descendit et quitta la demeure pour un voyage dont il ne devait jamais revenir.


	3. Scorpius et Rose

_Chapitre écrit à la demande d'Elena Grape, mais je crois que vous êtres nombreux à l'avoir voulu._

**CHAPITRE 3 : Scorpius et Rose**

« Le Souaffle est entre les mains de Flanders. Merlin il est vraiment rapide, si Malfoy arrive à le bloquer, ce sera un vrai mira… Oh ! On dirait que l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle a vu le Vif D'Or ! »

Durant quelques secondes, un silence intense se fit dans les gradins. Depuis la tribune des Gryffondor, Rose et Albus avaient agrippé la barrière des deux mains et s'étaient penchés en avant. Sur le terrain, ou plutôt au-dessus du terrain, les balais zoomaient à toute allure. Flanders, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse, nouvelle découverte et nouvelle étoile montante de l'année, se précipitait vers les trois anneaux de but que gardait Scorpius. Mais l'attention générale s'était détournée de lui lorsque Louis Weasley s'était soudainement élancé. Il maniait son éclair de feu avec une efficacité redoutable.

Scorpius avait tourné la tête vers lui.

« Non ! hurla Rose depuis les gradins. Attention ! Flanders ! »

Deux choses se produisirent alors qui firent enfler une telle rumeur parmi les spectateurs que, durant quelques instants, le bruit devint assourdissant autour du terrain. Au moment où Scorpius avait détourné les yeux pour vérifier si Louis s'était vraiment lancé à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, un Cognard heurta Flanders dans le dos, lui faisant lâcher le Souaffle. Le cri qu'il poussa et l'agitation que causa sa chute et toutes ses acrobaties pour ne pas tomber de son balai ramena le gardien des Gryffondor au match juste à temps pour voir le Souaffle, lancé par l'un de ses adversaires, filer tout droit vers l'anneau de gauche. Il bondit en avant, filant de toute la vitesse de son balai et rattrapa la balle quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'anneau qu'il heurta violemment du genou.

De son côté, Louis était au coude avec l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Ils luttèrent avec acharnement durant quelques minutes puis le jeune rouge et or poussa son homologue jaune et noir et s'empara, en un même geste, du Vif d'Or.

Les applaudissements explosèrent depuis les gradins des Gryffondor tandis que les Poufsouffle poussaient des cris d'indignation, certains hurlant déjà à la triche.

« Et c'est la victoire des Gryffondor ! s'enthousiasma le commentateur, ravi que sa maison ait remporté. Ah le capitaine doit être bien content de ne pas avoir laissé Malfoy aux Serpentard finalement ! »

Albus poussa un juron et Rose soupira. Sur le terrain, Scorpius avait cessé d'envoyer de grandes claques dans le dos des autres membres de l'équipe. Les sourcils froncés, il dirigea son balai vers les vestiaires. La question de la décision du Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor plutôt que là où tous les autres membres de sa famille avaient fait leurs études restait toujours un peu sensible. Rose savait que même s'il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise là où il était, il souffrait de la dépréciation dont son père et son grand-père faisaient preuve à son égard.

« Je vais le rejoindre. »

Elle avait dû crier pour que son cousin l'entende. Il acquiesça et elle ramassa sa gourde avant de partir. Ils en étaient à leur septième et dernière année d'études et plus personne, et surtout pas Rose d'ailleurs, ne doutait que le jeune Malfoy fut véritablement courageux. Mais la blessure était toujours restée ouverte et elle ne pourrait pas se refermer tant qu'il était encore à Poudlard.

Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Les applaudissements et autres bruits de la foules lui parvenaient étouffés, ce qui lui donnait une bien étrange sensation, comme si elle était dominée, prête à être écrasée par les gradins. Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé les ambiances des stades au Quidditch, pour le plus grand malheur de son père qui désespérait d'intéresser un jour ses enfants à sa passion.

Elle arriva rapidement tout en bas, pour son plus grand soulagement. Les hauteurs n'avaient jamais réellement été son truc. Elle courut jusqu'aux vestiaires. C'était les mêmes que ceux qu'ils avaient utilisé pendant les cours de vol. La première année, elle se souvenait que Albus en avait été tout retourné à l'idée de se changer pour les cours au même endroit que les joueurs de Quidditch. Tout ça pour ne jamais jouer finalement. Quand elle y repensait, elle se sentait un peu désespérée.

A l'entrée des vestiaires, Flanders lui fit la moue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Weasley ? C'est pour les joueurs ici ! T'as rien à faire là, casse-toi ! »

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Louis. Celui-ci, qui venait juste de descendre de son balai, était à bout de souffle et ruisselait de sueur. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine et l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue.

« Alors Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce match ?

_ Trop de gens que je connais qui jouait. Ça m'a angoissé. »

Son cousin dans une équipe, son petit-ami dans l'autre, comment pouvait-elle sérieusement envisager de soutenir l'un ou l'autre ? Même si d'un côté elle avait eu davantage envie d'encourage Scorpius, elle n'avait pas voulu que Louis se sente défavorisé.

« Tu veux voir Scorp, je parie.

_ Oui. Il avait l'air un peu… je ne sais pas, déçu, quand il a quitté le terrain. »

Louis acquiesça. Il se doutait que la réflexion du commentateur avait joué sur les nerfs du Gryffondor.

« Je vais lui dire que tu attends. »

Il la lâcha et entra dans les vestiaires. Rose aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre mais une fille dans les vestiaires des garçons, c'était souvent mal vu. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et patienta. Les autres membres des deux équipes passèrent devant elle, se congratulant mutuellement ou au contraire se charriant. Elle soupira. Les garçons entraient et sortaient à leur guise. Elle vit Flanders, Louis qui passa deux ou trois fois, encore Flanders, un garçon de Poufsouffle qui semblait s'être blessé au poignet, Flanders, deux garçons de Gryffondor qui chantaient tout haut quelque chose dont elle ne reconnut pas l'air et enfin Flanders.

Scorpius ne se montra jamais. Peu à peu, elle entendit la rumeur du stade qui diminuait. Dehors, la lumière du jour commençait à décliner également. Rose serrait sa gourde dans ses mains comme si elle eut voulu l'écraser, la broyer, la réduire à néant. Est-ce que son petit-ami faisait tout pour l'éviter ? Elle fit mentalement le compte de tous ceux qui étaient sortis et dut se rendre à l'évidence que Scorpius devait désormais être tout seul à l'intérieur. Elle hésita. Puis décidant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait falloir qu'ils discutent, elle entra.

Une odeur de sueur et de gel douche mêlée lui sauta au visage. Dans le local des douches, un pommeau laissait s'égoutter un filet d'eau. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, certains casiers étaient restés ouverts. Dans un coin, une serviette humide avait été jetée à même le sol. Ça avait le don d'énerver Rose. C'était sûrement cet imbécile de Flanders qui avait jugé que les elfes de maison allaient faire le travail pour lui. Le genre de mentalité qui lui donnait envie de l'ensorceler pour qu'il soit forcé de nettoyer tout le château à la brosse à dents.

Mais ses idées de vengeance s'envolèrent rapidement. Scorpius était assis sur un banc, sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille et la tête basses. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, signe qu'il avait tout de même pris une douche. Une grosse ecchymose s'étalait sur son genou gauche, faisant presque grimacer la jeune fille de douleur à sa place.

« Ce sont les vestiaires des garçons, grogna-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

_ Je sais merci. Mais ça fait des heures que je t'attends là et toi t'es encore à poil à regarder tes pieds. »

Elle lui tendit sa gourde.

« Je t'ai amené un petit rafraîchissement. »

Il soupira, leva la tête mais ne la prit pas. Il y avait dans ses yeux comme un air de profonde détresse qui donna mal au cœur à Rose. Elle posa une main sur son bras. Sa peau était encore légèrement humide.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit ce gros crétin de Kevin Finnigan ? Tu sais où il peut les mettre ses commentaires ? »

Bien malgré lui, Scorpius rit. Il finit par prendre la gourde, dévissa le bouchon et renifla. Il fit la grimace.

« De la citronnade, dit-il. J'aurais préféré du jus de citrouille. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

_ Ne pas aimer la citronnade c'est un grave péché devant Merlin tu sais ? »

Il fit une autre grimace.

« C'est à cause de ma mère. Celle qu'elle est fait est toujours beaucoup trop acide.

_ Parce que tu n'as pas goûté à celle-ci. Elle est délicieusement sucrée. Allez, bois. »

Il secoua la tête et lui tendit la gourde.

« Non j'aime mieux pas.

_ Ce que tu peux être compliqué toi alors. Pire qu'une fille. »

Elle porta la gourde à ses lèvres et prit de grandes gorgées. Avant d'avaler cependant, elle attrapa son petit-ami par la nuque et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue se frayant un passage. Sa salive, empreinte de citron, vint caresser le palais du garçon. Il eut un premier mouvement de recul mais finit par prolonger le baiser. Quelques instants plus tard, Rose recula et essuya ses lèvres délicatement du bout de ses doigts.

« Alors ? Ce n'était pas si mauvais j'imagine. »

Il rit.

« Non, ça a fait son effet. »

D'un léger geste du menton, il désigna sa serviette dont la forme était soudainement devenue sans équivoque. Rose haussa les sourcils.

« C'est la citronnade qui t'a fait cet effet-là ?

_ C'est plutôt le fait que je sois à moitié à poil en train de t'embrasser. »

Avec un sourire coquin, Rose dénoua la serviette.

« Voilà, dit-elle en riant, maintenant tu es totalement à poil. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau bien que quelque part, elle craignait que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. Après tout, les vestiaires de Quidditch étaient un endroit particulièrement public de l'école et n'importe qui y avait accès. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la main de Scorpius chercha un passage sous sa robe pour empoigner l'un de ses seins. D'elle-même, elle effleura des doigts la hampe de chair qui se dressait fièrement. Le garçon frissonna. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'exploraient ainsi, loin de là même mais à chaque fois, c'était toujours comme une nouvelle découverte.

Rose rompit le baiser pour se pencher en avant, mue par une soudaine idée qui fit tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine, une idée à laquelle elle avait déjà pensé auparavant mais qu'elle n'avait jamais mise à exécution.

Avec les filles de son dortoir, elle avait déjà discuté de la fellation. La plupart avait eu une moue écœurée en disant qu'un sexe d'homme c'était sale et qu'il était impensable de mettre ça dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais osé leur dire que non seulement elle envisageait sérieusement d'essayer mais qu'encore en plus, elle en avait sacrément envie.

Elle posa donc le bout de ses lèvres sur le sexe de son compagnon, laissa un baiser. Scorpius se mit à respirer très fort. Il était soudainement comme figé. Comprenant qu'elle risquait de le décevoir si elle s'arrêtait là, elle prit son courage à deux mains et laissa la chair glisser le long de sa langue. Ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement. La chair était chaude, un peu douce et laissait derrière elle un coup un peu amer ou salé, elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir.

Elle n'osa pas aller trop loin, de peur de se déclencher des hauts le cœur et remonta tout doucement.

Scorpius tremblait un peu. Appuyé des deux mains sur le banc, il laissait échapper des râles de plaisir. Rose continua son petit manège un moment mais le désir était trop intense. Elle se redressa et entreprit de se déshabiller.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, le garçon l'aida à se délester de ses derniers vêtement. Alors elle se positionna au-dessus de lui et, prenant appui sur ses épaules, le laissa la pénétrer. Il l'empoigna alors par les hanches et se mit à bouger le bassin tandis qu'elle accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Le rythme devint de plus en plus rapide, presque effréné, ponctué uniquement par les gémissements que tous deux poussaient.

Scorpius fut le premier à jouir. La tête rejetée en arrière il ouvrit grand la bouche pour pousser un cri de plaisir auquel Rose ne fit écho que quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque le brasier s'éteignit enfin entre les jambes de la jeune fille, le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueur, elle se sépara de lui pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« C'était un beau match, dit-elle enfin en riant.

_ Ouais mais c'est l'après que j'ai préféré. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gourde que, dans leurs ébats, ils avaient oublié et renversé.

« Finalement, j'aime assez la citronnade. Surtout la façon dont toi tu la bois. »

Elle lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule en le traitant d'imbécile puis se leva. Scorpius l'observa. Sa silhouette était parfaite. En tout cas, pour lui, elle l'était. Ni trop fine ni trop ronde, elle était en équilibre parfait pour lui donner envie de la caresser et de l'embrasser des heures durant.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les douches et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Avec un soupir de contentement, il ramassa sa serviette et alla la rejoindre. Il boitait encore un peu mais la douleur n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui, pas plus que celle qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise après la réflexion de cet idiot de Kevin Finnigan.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos envies de couples, dans la limite du raisonnable cependant et sans yaoi (pour des questions de qualité de texte, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir en écrire)._


	4. Severus et Hermione

_A la demande de Diane37._

**CHAPITRE 4 : Severus et Hermione**

Poudlard était en train de changer. Severus Rogue avait beau se dire que non seulement il n'y avait là rien de bien étonnant mais qu'encore en plus ce n'était peut-être pas un mal. Après, il savait que l'année allait s'achever sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, si tant était que Malfoy se décide enfin pour sa mission. Encore un peu, et il allait tout faire capoter celui-là.

Et puis, il y avait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était presque jouissif de se dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à l'obtenir après tant d'années à presque supplier Albus à genoux. Cette année serait peut-être la dernière avant de terribles bouleversements mais en tout cas, ça n'allait sûrement pas être la moins intéressante.

Il fit le tour de son cachot en un coup d'œil. Ici, tout était prévu pour le repaire d'un maître des potions. Nombreux auraient été ceux qui auraient douté qu'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal y avait élu domicile. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été question pour lui de troquer son cachot contre un bureau plus conventionnel. Parce qu'au fond, il y tenait à ses chers philtres et potions.

Il passa une main sur une rangée de fioles, sur un établi. Il préférait de loin la défense contre les forces du mal, principalement à cause de la magie noire et puis il avait comme un compte à régler avec la matière depuis que Lupin avait occupé le poste. Mais au fond de lui, l'art des potions, parce que c'était un art, nul ne devait en douter, restait celui où il excellait le plus celui où, faisant fi des apparences, il serait toujours meilleur que tous les James Potter et les Sirius Black du monde.

Il soupira. Penser à Potter l'amenait toujours à penser à Lily. Il aurait tout donné pour elle, jusqu'à la lune et les étoiles. Et si on lui assurait que c'était impossible eh bien tant pis, il se serait débrouillé pour trouver le moyen d'y parvenir quand même. Potter s'était cependant montré bien plus convaincant et bien plus attirant que lui et il était resté de côté. Pourtant, elle avait été en sécurité avec lui. Enfin, il y avait cru jusqu'à l'odieuse trahison de Pettigrow. Lui aussi avait été profondément ébranlé par ce qui était arrivé. Lily était morte ! Et Merlin savait à quel point il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu que ce petit imbécile de rat la piège ainsi. Pire encore, c'était lui-même qui l'avait attiré vers les Mangemorts, en guise de bonne foi pour sa propre incorporation.

Il avait envie de taper du poing sur la table, de détruire quelque chose. Sa Lily lui avait été enlevée. C'était…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Severus sursauta et se retourna tout à coup. Qui ? Qui osait venir frapper alors qu'il était… Il consulta l'horloge au-dessus de son bureau. Presque minuit. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de lui à une heure pareille ? Albus ? Quelque chose d'important était-il arrivé au point qu'il se déplace en personne pour venir l'en aviser ?

A la fois curieux et inquiet, il ouvrit la porte et haussa les sourcils. La surprise le saisit, laissant une marque sur son visage avant même qu'il ne puisse y remédier et reprendre son habituel masque de neutralité. Devant lui, se trouvait Hermione Granger. Elle avait suivi ses cours de potions durant cinq ans, et elle était même plutôt douée, il fallait l'avouer. Le fait qu'elle soit une née-moldue lui faisait souvent penser à Lily. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas du même acabit, c'était une évidence mais pourtant, leur goût pour les études et leur acharnement quant aux droits d'autrui se ressemblait avec une telle précision que Severus en arrivait parfois à croire que Granger avait pris Lily pour modèle.

Pour l'heure, elle se tenait juste devant elle, l'air un peu contrit et elle se mordillait les lèvres. Il prit sur lui, inspira légèrement.

« Miss Granger, il me semble que vous n'ignorez pas les règles de couvre-feu de l'école. »

Et qui plus est, il pouvait constater qu'elle portait son badge de préfet sur la poitrine. Elle était donc venue en toute connaissance de cause. Dans le faible éclairage des cachots, il la vit cependant rougir un peu et il se retint de justesse de hausser les sourcils.

« Je sais professeur, je suis venue pour une requête particulière. »

Allons bon. Il la connaissait un peu, à force de la fréquenter pendant les cours. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une horrible mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout qui aimait tout particulièrement s'afficher et surtout étaler son érudition. Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

« Depuis le début de l'année, c'est le professeur Slughorn qui enseigne les potions.

_ J'aurais apprécié que vous m'appreniez quelque chose que je ne savais pas Miss Granger. Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai juste très envie de vous retirer des points. »

Il y eut comme un air de panique qui passa sur les traits de la jeune fille.

« Non ! Attendez ! Je n'aime pas dire du mal des professeurs mais j'ai l'impression que le professeur Slughorn n'est pas très… bon. »

Cette fois-ci, il se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Oui, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait un peu suivi l'évolution de ces anciens élèves en la matière. De loin, certes, mais il s'était quand même tenu au courant. Et lorsqu'il avait appris que Potter était parmi les meilleurs élèves de la promotions, il s'était dit que le niveau avait dû sacrément chuter.

« Et j'ai quelques lacunes avec le philtre de mort vivante. »

Ce qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre. De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, il avait été à ce jour le seul élève à l'avoir confectionnée à la perfection. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Potter s'en était très bien sorti lui aussi mais il préférait ne pas en tenir compte. Il avait dû tricher ou alors deux échantillons avaient été inversés. A moins que le vieux Slughorn n'ait encore pris des vessies pour des lanternes.

En attendant, il commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Enfin il en comprenait une partie parce que le reste restait encore dans l'ombre.

« Et donc, vous souhaitez que je vous aide à réaliser cette potion ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise et, par Merlin, Severus aimait ça. C'en était presque grisant même.

« Et vous pensez, continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton, que minuit est l'heure idéale pour demander un cours de rattrapage de potions à votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

C'était principalement ce qui l'étonnait. Mais Granger semblait avoir réponse à tout. Comme toujours ceci dit, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Eh bien je serais bien venue dans la journée mais je n'ai pas très envie que Ron et Harry sachent que je vous ai demandé de l'aide. Surtout Ron. »

Décidément, ce soir, Severus devait faire bien des efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire à tout bout de champ. Il avait bien envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, de lui enlever quelques points, peut-être même de lui coller une retenue et de la renvoyer dans son dortoir. Mais, et c'était là ce qui l'étonnait le plus, il avait envie aussi de la laisser entrer. Et curieusement, la première réflexion qu'il se faisait était : ce sera toujours ça de moins que Potter et Black me retourneront.

Presque dix-sept ans après Poudlard, il en était toujours là.

Un peu perturbé, il s'effaça de la porte et la laissa entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sembla même soulagée lorsqu'il la referma derrière elle. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua les paillasses.

« Vous avez ici tout le matériel dont vous avez besoin. Je vous laisse me montrer comment vous vous y prenez. »

Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir pour un moment. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil de toute façon. Au pire, il lui suffisait de se confectionner un philtre Coudfouet et le tour était joué.

Il observa la jeune fille déballer les affaires, allumer un feu sous le chaudron et se mettre à préparer les ingrédients. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se mettre au travail.

« Ecrasez vos fèves soporifiques avec la lame de votre couteau, dit-il tout à coup, vous aurez un meilleur résultat.

_ Le livre dit de les couper ! »

Elle avait répondu d'un ton un peu trop brusque et s'était tout à coup empourprée.

« Pardon professeur. Mais j'ai du mal de voir comment faire. »

Rogue s'approcha. Il n'y avait pas tellement de place dans ce fichu cachot et lorsqu'il se pencha pour regarder dans le chaudron, son bassin effleura celui de la jeune fille. Immédiatement son corps réagit et il eut un mouvement de recul. Mince, voilà qu'il avait une érection pour l'une de ses élèves. Bon d'accord, Granger était plutôt jolie mais il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse produire un tel effet sur lui.

Elle se racla la gorge mais ses joues et son front s'étaient empourprés. Elle semblait troublée elle aussi et d'ailleurs l'une des fèves sauta de sous son couteau et tomba au sol. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, offrant au professeur une magnifique vue dans son décolleté. Cette fois-ci c'était sûr, il était plus que troublé. C'en était même presque douloureux et, pire encore, ça se voyait.

« Allez ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas un philtre de mort vivante que vous êtes en train de confectionner, c'est de la citronnade ! »

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya le plan de travail, vida de chaudron et coupa le feu. Son émoi qui ne voulait pas disparaître était en train de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

« Cette potion n'est pas pour vous.

_ Professeur, je… d'accord. »

Elle fit la grimace et ramassa ses affaires, s'apprêta à partir. Sa poitrine frôla son bras, il sentit au-travers du tissu un téton qui pointait. Si elle lui faisait de l'effet, il lui semblait que l'inverse était également de rigueur. Alors, sans réellement savoir ce qui lui prenait de faire ça, il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se figea, déglutit. Il vit sa gorge se contracter lorsqu'elle avala sa salive.

Délicieux.

Doucement il y passa le bout des doigts, effleurant la peau, à peine une caresse, plus un souffle qu'autre chose. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Encouragé par l'absence de refus, il défit un à un les boutons de son chemisier, dévoilant le soutien-gorge et sa protection de tissu. Amusant, il avait cru qu'elle aurait eu moins de goût en matière de sous-vêtement. Mais celui-ci était tout à fait sexy, d'un rose satiné, presque aguicheur.

Il agrippa sa poitrine des deux mains, soupesa les seins. Elle retira complètement son chemisier tout en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son propre pantalon. Ses intentions étaient claires et n'étaient certainement pas pour lui déplaire. Il chassa rapidement de son esprit le manque de bienséance et de moralité de la chose. Elle avait dix-sept ans, du moins il le croyait, et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Tandis qu'elle l'empoignait et commençait à le caresser, faisant avec ses mains de longs va et vient qui lui procurait des décharges de plaisir, il retira complètement le soutien-gorge. Du bout des pouces, il caressa puis écrasa doucement les tétons. Il avait envie de les goûter, de sentir la chair palpiter sur sa langue mais il n'osa pas. Ç'aurait certainement été de trop.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs de la jeune fille, prit un petit plaisir à faire courir son index autour du nombril puis il descendit jusqu'à la jupe dont il fit sauter le fermoir. Elle tomba au sol et il découvrit tout à sa guise la petite culotte. Elle n'était pas assortie au soutien-gorge et il n'en fut pas étonné. Elle était d'un bleu pâle en tissu avec un petit nœud blanc sur le dessus, toute simple mais très attirante.

Il se mit à genoux, la fit glisser jusqu'aux genoux et, des doigts, se mit à caresser le triangle sombre. Hermione se tint au rebord de la paillasse. Doucement, il s'insinua entre les cuisses et enfonça deux doigts dans le vagin. Elle poussa un petit cri d'extase. A n'en pas douter, elle était prête.

Severus se redressa, prit la jeune fille par les hanches. Elle le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de son sexe et, d'une poussée des reins, il la pénétra. Elle s'agrippa à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules au-travers du tissu de ses vêtements. Si elle était complètement nue, lui, était encore tout habillé. Il prit lui aussi appui sur le rebord de la paillasse et bougea, rapidement, sans temps mort, sans faiblir ni ralentir. Les yeux fermés, c'était Hermione Granger qu'il prenait ainsi mais dans son esprit, c'était Lily qu'il voyait lui sourire et qu'il entendait gémir.

Il jouit bien avant elle rien qu'au souvenir de sa bien-aimée. Il ne cria pas, non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il affermit sa prise sur les hanches de sa compagne. Il hésita à se retirer mais n'en eut finalement pas le temps. Granger, elle, poussait toujours de petits cris et il se demandait s'il ne devait pas stimuler manuellement lorsqu'elle finit par se contracter, les dents serrées. Elle pencha la tête en avant et ses cheveux si épais et si indisciplinés se répandirent sur sa poitrine, allèrent jusqu'à caresser le visage du professeur.

Il se retira lorsqu'il sentit la tension du corps de la jeune femme diminuer. L'espace d'un instant, ils se dévisagèrent puis Hermione rougit. La honte et le remord explosèrent dans la poitrine de Severus. Il se rhabilla et elle en fit de même, en silence. Mieux valait ne pas parler. Mais lorsqu'elle hissa son sac sur son épaule et posa la main sur la poignée de porte, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« C'était de la citronnade, bien loin d'un philtre de mort vivante. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez cependant besoin d'une autre leçon de rattrapage. »

Il aurait voulu ajouter « mais néanmoins ma porte vous reste ouverte ». Il s'en abstint et elle quitta la pièce. Avec un petit rire, il se traita d'imbécile. L'instant avait cependant été savoureux, inutile de le nier.

* * *

_Si un couple vous tient à coeur, n'hésitez pas à demander. Tant que ce n'est pas du yaoi, je me ferai un plaisir de vous le présenter (dans la mesure du possible^^)._


	5. Draco et Astoria

A la demande d'Ecchymose

**Chapitre 5 : Draco et Astoria**

« Et voilà Madame Malfoy. Il ne reste plus que nous. »

La grande salle qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion était maintenant entièrement déserte. Sur les tables, abandonnées là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les débarrasser, les couverts sales côtoyaient des vestiges de repas. Sur les côtés, les buffets agonisaient, après avoir été assaillis par les invités affamés.

Draco Malfoy se tenait à peu près au centre, l'air fatigué. Il avait dénoué sa cravate et déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. Un peu plus loin, près de la table aux boissons, Astoria Greengrass, nouvellement Astoria Malfoy, contemplait d'un air ravi ce qui avait été quelques minutes plus tôt encore sa soirée de mariage. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde : sa famille, celle de Draco évidemment et quelques amis dont Blaise et sa conjointe, Théodore Nott et sa femme qui attendait déjà un bébé, quelques amis d'Astoria, sa sœur aussi, évidemment.

Elle sourit en constatant que toutes les fontaines à vin et les bouteilles de champagnes étaient vides. Dans un coin de la table, il ne restait plus que deux ou trois verres propres.

« Les elfes ne devraient plus tarder non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient venir débarrasser et nettoyer dans la matinée mais je ne sais pas quand exactement. Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur avancer la tâche. »

Elle se retourna à moitié pour observer son mari, se faisant la réflexion que, maintenant, c'était son mari et non plus son conjoint, son fiancé, son petit ami ni même le garçon qu'elle regardait en se mordant les lèvres lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Draco, lui, n'avait pas l'air très convaincu quant à l'utilité de faire le travail des elfes.

« Tu essayes de te prendre pour Granger ? »

Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir si elle devait en rire ou, au contraire, se mettre en colère. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, Draco lui avait avoué qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour Granger. Il n'était pas amoureux, il l'avait presque crié si fort qu'elle en avait éclaté de rire. Mais il lui avait avoué néanmoins que, sexuellement parlant, elle ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. Et puis, quelque part, il avait une certaine admiration pour elle, pour son courage, pour sa détermination, pour sa force de caractère aussi.

« En troisième année, elle m'a littéralement mis sa main dans la figure ! »

Astoria aimait beaucoup cette histoire. Elle savait que le Draco de quatorze ans et celui de vingt-cinq ans n'avaient plus grand chose en commun. A l'époque, il était plus fat, plus imbu de lui-même et se voilait la face quant à l'image qu'il donnait de lui et de sa famille. Il était même très versé dans la magie noire et très intéressé par les affaires des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, il avait la Marque des Ténèbres apposée sur le bras gauche le jour de ses seize ans. Elle s'était en grande partie effacée mais un œil avisé pouvoir encore en voir les contours.

Astoria la détestait. Elle marquait un passé au cours duquel Draco avait souffert et avait beaucoup perdu.

Notamment son père.

Il n'était pas mort, non, mais c'était tout comme. Emprisonné à Azkaban où il était censé purger une peine à vie pour crimes contre l'humanité, il avait, aujourd'hui, brillé par son absence. La jeune femme savait qu'il n'était pas directement responsable du fait que les aurors aient refusé de le laisser sortir pour le mariage de son fils unique. Mais d'un autre côté, et elle savait que Draco pensait exactement la même chose, il avait voulu ce qui lui arrivait le jour où il s'était laissé embrigader aux côtés de Celui-Dont-On-Craignait-Toujours-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

« Fais comme tu veux. Je trouve juste que ce serait plus correct. A moins que tu ais d'autres idées en tête. »

Elle repéra un pichet qui n'était pas tout à fait vide. L'excitation de la soirée et les mondanités qu'elle avait dû tenir toute la journée lui avaient donné soif. Elle empoigna un verre propre et le remplit. La carafe semblait contenir de la citronnade.

Elle entendit les pas de son mari se rapprocher mais fut tout de même surprise de sentir ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Son souffle lui caressa la nuque et les épaules. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Quand elle songeait qu'il était le garçon sur qui elle rêvait adolescente et qui lui avait toujours semblé si inaccessible, elle avait l'impression de vivre un conte de fées.

Adolescent, Draco avait été l'un de ces coureurs de jupons qui faisait glousser toutes les filles. Il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes et elle avait souvent vu pendu à son bras ou à son cou des adolescentes qu'elle avait détesté. Elle avait voulu de tout son cœur qu'il revienne à la réalité et comprenne que le libertinage n'était pas un mode de vie très recommandable. Un jour, il allait ses briser les ailes, elle en était sûre.

Et c'était d'ailleurs arrivé. Il avait fallu attendre la fin de la guerre pour ça. A son avis, c'était l'annonce de la mort d'Harry Potter qui, bien que fausse, lui avait fait prendre conscience de la véritable valeur des choses. Sa mère s'était presque sacrifiée pour lui, son père qu'il admirait tant avait fait preuve de lâcheté. Certains de ses amis s'étaient détournés de lui alors que ses ennemis, notamment Potter et Granger, lui avaient tendu la main. Il avait été perturbé et avait erré pendant un long moment dans une sorte de demi-vie, dans un brouillard cauchemardesque de douleurs et de souvenirs qui le rendaient malade.

Astoria l'avait rencontré par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il errait comme une âme en peine. Elle sortait du magasin d'animaux magiques avec un paquet de Miamhibou tout neuf pour sa chouette et n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle lui était rentrée dedans.

Une rencontre toute bête, même pas digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Mais c'était comme ça que ça c'était passé, c'était leur histoire, écrite de leur propre main. Ils avaient discuté et elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il se souvenait d'elle.

« Bien sûr, qu'il avait dit avec un petit sourire. Tu es la sœur de Daphnée. »

De magie en baguette, ils en étaient venus à discuter plus longuement. Il l'avait invitée à boire un verre au chaudron baveur, ils avaient un peu promené puis ils s'étaient séparés sur une bonne impression. Deux jours plus tard, elle recevait un hibou de sa part. Il avait eu envie de la revoir.

Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient signé le grand registre de leur vie, avaient uni leur vie l'une à l'autre et s'étaient passé l'alliance au doigt.

« C'est notre nuit de noces, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Et nous ne sommes que tous les deux. »

Elle avala une gorgée de citronnade. C'était très probablement celle que faisait Narcissa. Elle n'était pas très savoureuse, un brin trop acide à son goût, mais elle était déjà meilleure que celle qu'elle avait tenté de faire pour l'anniversaire de Daphnée. Plusieurs invités avaient même été malades. Enfin, selon les dires de sa sœur, Astoria n'était pas sûre du tout de pouvoir y porter un réel crédit.

Elle posa son verre sur la table, au milieu de ses congénères sales et plus ou moins remplis de divers autres breuvages et se retourna. Elle passa les bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon puis posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue chercha la sienne, s'enroula délicatement autour. Il prolongea le baiser. Et Merlin lui en était témoin, Draco Malfoy savait embrasser !

Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa robe dans un chuintement de soie et attrapa sa cuisse. Astoria laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Draco ! Les elfes pourraient arriver !

_ Je ne pense pas. Ils ont dit dans la matinée, non ? Il n'est même pas trois heures du matin.

_ Mais ils pourraient quand même… »

Elle termina sa phrase dans un hoquet à la fois surpris et ravi. Il venait de dégrafer sa robe et celle-ci avait glissé à ses pieds. Il la dévorait du regard et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait nue.

« Ça fait des heures que j'attends que tout le monde soit parti pour pouvoir faire ça.

_ Tu es un pervers, Draco.

_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai dit à ma propre mère de rentrer chez elle juste pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps tranquille avec toi ?

_ Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on soit rentré à la maison.

_ Oh non, je n'avais pas cette patience là. »

Elle éclata de rire. Depuis ce jour où elle lui était rentré dedans sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait beaucoup changé et, à son contact, avait peu à peu repris le goût à la vie. Il avait redécouvert le rire et faisait à nouveau preuve d'humour. Astoria se plaisait à penser qu'elle était parvenue à le guérir de son mal être ou, au moins, à le lui faire oublier de temps à autre.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et, d'un geste vif, la hissa sur la table. Astoria n'était pas très lourde mais elle aimait lorsqu'il montrer à quel point les années de pratique du Quidditch avaient développé sa musculature, même s'il n'avait joué qu'au poste d'attrapeur.

« J'ai toujours détesté ce poste, lui avait-il confié un soir. Moi, je briguait celui de poursuiveur mais mon père trouvait que ce n'était pas assez prestigieux pour un Malfoy. Et puis, il y avait Potter chez les Gryffondor et même si j'essayais de faire croire que ce n'était pas vrai, il était carrément meilleur que moi. »

Astoria s'agrippa à lui. Sur la table, les verres furent bousculés dans de grands tintements et certains se renversèrent. Dont celui qu'elle avait rempli plus tôt de citronnade et dont elle n'avait avalé qu'une seule gorgée.

Draco l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres puis il descendit le long de son cou, embrassa ses seins qu'il sembla hésiter à libérer de leur prison de tissu, mais qu'il préféra finalement laisser condamnés pour continuer sa course le long de son ventre. Il effleura son nombril du bout de la langue puis descendit vers la culotte qui ne fut pas graciée comme le soutien-gorge. D'un mouvement sensuel, très lent, il la fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

Elle prit appui sur la table, agrippant le rebord aussi fortement que possible et lorsqu'il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, elle poussa un soupir se terminant dans un gémissement. Les lèvres de Draco effleurèrent son intimité, d'abord avec une certaine timidité puis avec franchise et alors que ce baiser un peu particulier et si peu conventionnel dans les codes de bonne conduite déclenchait en elle une véritable onde de plaisir, elle sentit sa langue partir à l'aventure d'abord vers ce qu'il appelait son bouton d'amour puis vers l'entrée même de son sexe. Entre soupirs et gémissements, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant tremblante et au bord de la jouissance. Elle allait argumenter contre cette torture mais lorsqu'elle constata qu'il se déshabillait à son tour, elle retint ses mots et se laissa glisser au bas de la table pour déboutonner son pantalon. Il avait l'air d'être en bonne condition pour ce qui allait suivre.

En quelques instants seulement, il fut à son tour entièrement nu et alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient à nouveau, Astoria empoigna son sexe. Il était dur et brûlant de désir. Il fit mine de la prendre une fois de plus par la taille. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, elle le devança et s'assit d'elle-même sur la table. Avec un sourire, Draco se positionna entre ses jambes et, d'une légère poussée des reins, entra en elle. Elle passa les mains autour de son cou, serra les jambes autour de sa taille et accompagna chacun de ses mouvements. A chaque poussée, il entrait un peu plus profondément en elle. Il bougeait lentement, comme s'il eut voulu faire durer le plaisir. Et chaque fois qu'elle le sentait glisser en elle, c'était comme une décharge électrique qui lui parcourait le ventre.

Il referma les lèvres sur la chair tendre de son cou. Astoria ne pouvait plus tenir. Tout son corps tremblait de plaisir et de désir. Elle crispa les mains sur les épaules de son mari, consciente qu'elle était en train de le griffer et peut-être même de lui faire mal mais il ne protesta pas et, comme sensible à l'appel, se mit à bouger plus vite, accélérant le rythme de seconde en seconde. Il prit appui sur la table, faisant teinter les verres à chaque nouveau coup de butoir et poussant un petit grognement chaque fois qu'il entrait plus profondément en elle.

Astoria fut la première à succomber au plaisir. Celui-ci explosa littéralement en elle et elle poussa un cri, serrant davantage encore son étreinte sur les épaules de son amant, sentant cette fois de manière sûre et certaine ses ongles pénétrer sa chair. Peut-être fus-ce l'éclair de douleur ou simplement le cri de son épouse mais Draco lui-même sentit comme un coup de marteau lui marteler les reins et dans un cri, il se laissa lui aussi aller à la jouissance. Il continua à bouger jusqu'à ce que le plaisir retombe. Alors il s'immobilisa, le souffle court. Il avait chaud et une fine pellicule de sueur lui mouillait les tempes. Une goutte brûlante s'écoulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient en tant que mari et femme. Avec un sourire, il l'embrassa tendrement, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable puis il s'éloigna d'elle, se retirant avec délicatesse de son intimité.

« Les elfes ne vont plus tarder. »

Il ramassa ses vêtements et les enfila puis il aida Astoria à faire de même. N'ayant pas d'autre tenue à disposition, il lui fallut bien remettre sa robe de mariée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux rhabillés, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires, éteignirent les lumières et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux.

Draco avait beaucoup changé au contact d'Astoria mais pas au point de faire lui-même le travail des elfes de maison.

Main dans la main, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de ne rien avoir oublié, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir Malfoy où Narcissa était déjà rentrée et s'était déjà endormie depuis longtemps.


	6. Bill et Fleur

_A la demande de Florence._

**CHAPITRE 6 : Bill et Fleur**

Bill avait envoyé la lettre à Fleur quelques jours plus tôt lui proposant de venir le rejoindre à Londres pour y rencontrer ses parents officiellement. Il lui avait promis de venir la chercher à la gare de Kings Cross.

Elle était arrivée dans la soirée. Le voyage depuis la France avait été plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait cru et elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas écouté ses parents et n'avait pas choisi de prendre un Portoloin. En fait, elle avait voulu voir le paysage, se mettre en tête qu'elle partait en Angleterre pour y rejoindre le garçon qu'elle fréquentait depuis un an maintenant et avec qui elle rêvait de pouvoir s'installer.

Elle avait pris le train depuis Paris pour arriver directement à Londres. Le voyage aurait dû durer une heure mais il y avait eu des problèmes avec le système ferroviaire Français et elle avait mis plus de trois heures à atteindre sa destination. Il était donc presque huit heures lorsque son train s'immobilisa enfin sur le quai. Elle avait mal dans les reins d'avoir été assise trop longtemps sur un siège pas assez confortable. Mais au moins, elle était arrivée à destination.

Elle ramassa son sac à dos et sa valise et descendit du train. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter l'Angleterre à cette époque, tout juste Pré-Au-Lard au cours de quelques week-ends. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces moments là qu'elle avait appris à connaître réellement Bill… et à l'aimer.

Et cette fois, elle arrivait, toute seule, sans ses amies, sans sa famille non plus. Quitter ses parents n'avait pas été très difficile mais elle avait eu plus de remords de laisser Gabrielle. Non pas que sa petite sœur soit en danger ou soit mal là où elle se trouvait, non mais juste parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup et qu'elle appréciait de l'avoir quotidiennement auprès d'elle.

La gare était bondée, autant du côté sorcier que du côté moldu. Elle s'inquiéta. Est-ce qu'elle retrouverait Bill ? Elle était sûre de le reconnaître, évidemment, et heureusement d'ailleurs, mais elle n'était pas sûre du tout de le retrouver dans toute cette foule. Elle fut bousculée par une femme qui devait bien faire deux mètres de haut et qui avait un gigantesque chapeau violet orné de fleurs et de plumes. Elle lui envoya un regard mauvais et ne s'excusa même pas. Derrière elle, trottinait une toute petite fille en robe du dimanche. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air moins hautaine que l'adulte qu'elle suivait. Sa mère, sa tante, Fleur n'en avait aucune idée et puis elle s'en fichait d'ailleurs.

« Hé ! Fleur ! Je suis là ! »

La jeune fille fut soulagée de voir Bill fendre la foule. Merlin, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Elle lâcha sa valise et se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant aussi fougueusement qu'elle en était capable. Après de longs mois de séparation, elle savoura le contact de ses lèvres et la caresse de ses mains dans son dos. Elle ne se sépara de lui qu'à regret.

« Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

_ Trop long, dit-elle en récupérant sa valise. La prochaine fois, je prendrai un Portoloin. »

Bill lui envoya un grand sourire et, la prenant par la main, l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la gare. En ce début de mois de mai, il faisait agréablement bon. Le soleil chauffait doucement le bitume et un petit vent tiède venait les rafraîchir.

« Tu préfères transplaner ou prendre le Magicobus ? »

Fleur haussa les sourcils.

« La route est longue par le bus ?

_ Une dizaine de minutes. Mais… faut avoir l'estomac bien accroché.

_ On va transplaner. »

Il éclata de rire. Tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il l'emmena dans une ruelle à l'écart où les sorciers avaient l'habitude de transplaner, lorsqu'ils ne le faisaient pas depuis le salon des voyageurs réservés à cet effet. Il la serra dans ses bras et alors qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule, ils transplanèrent.

Fleur vit donc le Terrier pour la première fois. Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'apparaître dans un craquement dans le jardin, elle se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. Se laisser aller aurait pu vexer Bill mais, franchement, il fallait avouer que la maison ne payait pas de mine. Elle toussa pour se donner un peu de contenance et effacer l'air effaré de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiasmée.

_ Si ! (elle avait répondu un tout petit peu trop brusquement). Juste que… la maison est particulière. »

Il sourit.

« C'est joliment dit. Mais tu pouvais le dire clairement, elle est complètement tordue.

_ Non elle est… si elle est tordue. »

Il lui prit la main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

_ Je sais. Et puis c'est chez toi. C'est juste surprenant.

_ La première fois que Harry est venu, il paraît qu'il avait des yeux ronds comme des gallions.

_ Oui, je veux bien le croire.

_ Allez, viens. On va voir si ma mère est là. »

Ils traversèrent le jardin. Fleur devait s'avouer qu'une fois qu'on s'était habitué à l'apparence de la maison, le reste était agréable. Le terrain était grand et bien entretenu même si certains endroits semblaient sauvages. Une cabane a outil, aussi peu droite que la maison elle-même, attendait dans un coin, gardant les outils de jardin et un vieux balai au bout duquel une petite araignée se balançait au bout de sa toile. Plus loin, au milieu de la pelouse qui avait tout de même bien besoin d'un coup de tondeuse, se trouvait un carré d'herbe rase et brûlée, parfaitement délimité.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Bill éclata de rire.

« C'est mon père. Il a voulu ensorceler une tondeuse à gazon moldue pour qu'elle s'occupe toute seule du jardin.

_ Oh. Visiblement ça n'a pas fonctionné.

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle a pris feu et elle a explosé. C'est la trace de la tondeuse qu'on voit là. L'herbe n'a jamais repoussé. »

Fleur rit franchement mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, elle perdit son sourire. Elle avait déjà rencontré Molly et Arthur mais elle espérait leur plaire. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? S'ils rejetaient son côté français ou avaient des a priori ? Bah, elle s'en fichait en fait. Elle s'enfuirait avec Bill puis ils se marieraient clandestinement.

Il ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur de la maison était frais. Les meubles avaient un côté rustique mais semblaient bien entretenus. Un peu partout, il y avait toutes sortes d'objets qui traînaient, témoins de la vie qui s'ébattait dans la maison. Sur les murs, elle vit plusieurs photos des enfants Weasley. Sur la plupart, les jumeaux faisaient des grimaces ou des oreilles de lapin à celui qui portait des lunettes. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air d'une famille unie.

« Maman ? »

Bill lâcha la main de Fleur et parcourut la maison à la recherche de sa mère. Fleur, elle, s'arrêta devant l'une des photos. Elle semblait avoir été prise en Egypte. C'était en tout cas ce que sous-entendait la pyramide en arrière plan. Elle reconnut les parents de son amant, Ron, le plus jeune des frères qui lui avait demandé, l'année passée, d'être son cavalier au bal de Noël. Elle se souvenait avoir été un peu dure avec lui. Les jumeaux étaient là aussi évidemment, et la fille (elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom). Il y avait aussi ce garçon avec des lunettes qui avait suivi l'un des examinateurs du tournoi partout où il allait, comme un petit niffleur apprivoisé. Et puis le dernier, qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Un peu plus petit que Bill, un peu plus jeune aussi, plus musclé. Il avait un certain charme ceci dit, un certain sourire qui lui plaisait bien.

« Ma mère a dû sortir faire les courses. Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. Tu pourras y poser tes affaires. »

Fleur se garda bien de lui demander s'il était sûr que sa mère accepte qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre pendant son séjour ici. Elle le suivit dans l'escalier. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage. De l'intérieur, la maison ne semblait pas si tordue que ça finalement.

« Voilà, c'est ma chambre. Je te laisse t'installer une minute, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. »

Le lit était un peu étroit mais ni Fleur ni Bill n'était très épais et ils pourraient facilement y entrer tous les deux. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin sur lequel était resté un insigne de préfet de Poudlard qui avait fini par prendre la poussière. Une grande armoire avec un miroir occupait presque la totalité d'un mur. Le bois était un peu abîmé. Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas joué à torturer le pauvre meuble. Elle fut surprise de ne voir aucun livre de classe, pas même de malle d'étudiant. Aux murs, elle vit une affiche pour un groupe de musique qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une autre vantant les qualités d'un balai de course. Il y avait aussi des cartes postales épinglées par un coin provenant de Roumanie, de Grèce, d'Irlande et même une du Canada. Apparemment, Bill avait des amis qui voyageaient beaucoup.

Elle posa son sac sur le lit et laissa sa valise à l'entrée. La pièce était chaleureuse. Les rideaux rouges rappelaient presque que son amant avait fait ses études à Poudlard dans une maison qui vantait le rouge et l'or.

« J'ai ramené de la citronnade. J'espère que tu aimes ça. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et but une gorgée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle devait accorder à Molly Weasley, c'était la qualité de sa citronnade.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma chambre ?

_ Très jolie. »

Il avait un sourire presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Elle ne sera jamais aussi jolie que toi » dit-il dans un souffle en la prenant pas la taille.

Elle posa son verre sur la table de nuit avant de le renverser de s'attirer les foudres de la mère de Bill puis passa les bras autour de sa nuque. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, la faisant ronronner de plaisir. D'une main, elle joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Lui, continuait d'explorer sa peau du bout des lèvres. Délicatement, il fit remonter une main sous son chemisier et caressa délicatement son ventre. Elle rit doucement, recula jusqu'au lit et s'y assit.

Bill était debout devant elle et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'attrapa par un passant de son pantalon pour l'attirer doucement à elle puis elle déboucla sa ceinture. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'elle déboutonna sa braguette. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard et, Merlin, elle aimait qu'il la regarde ainsi.

Elle le lâcha une minute le temps de retirer son chemisier.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_ Evidemment. »

Il avait posé la question juste par politesse, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le faisait pas juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne se fit pas répéter la réponse. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements alors que Fleur faisait de même. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement nue, il ne put détacher son regard de sa taille fine, de ses hanches qui appelaient à la caresse, de ses seins qui se redressaient de façon presque provocante. Elle était très belle. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses origines vélanes, peut-être était-elle juste belle. En tout cas, Bill se sentait tout particulièrement attiré par elle et il n'eut aucune difficulté à se mettre en condition.

Il finit par s'allonger sur le lit à côté d'elle, posa une main sur sa hanche et la glissa sur la peau satinée. Fleur se serra contre lui, l'embrassa sur l'épaule puis juste derrière l'oreille. Au creux de son oreille, elle glissa quelques mots qui le firent sourire. Il l'embrassa pendant que sa main se glissait entre les cuisses de son amie. Il caressa son intimité et s'infiltra délicatement dans son sexe. Fleur resserra son étreinte sur son bras et il comprit qu'elle en attendait plus. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui. Il se plaça à l'entrée de son sexe, assura son appui sur ses mains et entra doucement en elle. Lorsque son bassin toucha le sien, il se mit à bouger. Il aurait voulu y aller très doucement mais l'excitation le tenait et il passa directement à un rythme plus rapide, sans aucune violence ceci dit.

A chaque poussée, Fleur l'accompagnait d'un mouvement des hanches. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son visage, déviant de temps en temps vers sa poitrine qui se tendait vers lui d'une façon plus qu'aguichante. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait le noyait de plaisir. Il se retenait cependant, ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la jouissance avant elle.

Fleur se retint de crier mais elle gémit, attrapa le drap et le serra fort entre ses mains. Bill n'y tenait plus. Mais il se retira néanmoins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et ce fut sur son ventre qu'il laissa le plaisir l'envahir. Après quoi, il s'allongea auprès d'elle, en sueur et à bout de souffle.

« Je vais en garder un sacré souvenir de cette maison, souffla Fleur. Elle n'est pas si mal après tout. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et auraient bien passé le reste de l'après-midi là, allongés l'un contre l'autre à se savourer l'un l'autre mais la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Bill ? Tu es là ? »

Tous deux bondirent rapidement sur leurs pieds et se jetèrent sur leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce.


	7. Draco et Hermione

_A la demande d'Elena Grape._

**CHAPITRE 7 : Draco et Hermione**

Ce matin-là, Hermione prit son temps. Depuis que la guerre était terminée, elle avait rarement pris quelques instants pour elle. Elle avait rapidement trouvé un emploi au ministère pour l'aide aux familles des victimes de la guerre. Les dossiers s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Elle passait ses journées à courir d'un bureau à l'autre, d'un service à l'autre même et allait parfois jusqu'à se rendre chez les gens eux-mêmes. Le travail à accomplir était énorme et pourtant, Hermione en était satisfaite, d'abord parce qu'elle se sentait réellement utile et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait pas trop de temps pour penser à ses propres affaires et notamment à la question de ses parents : comment pouvait-elle leur rappeler qu'elle était leur fille maintenant qu'elle leur avait effacé la mémoire ? Le sort était-il irréversible ?

Elle avait emménagé peu de temps plus tôt dans un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Le salaire qu'elle gagnait au ministère était à peine suffisant pour lui permettre d'honorer toutes ses factures et les fins de mois s'auguraient difficiles mais Hermione avait préféré ne pas rester au Terrier et ce malgré les presque supplications de Ron et les propositions plutôt fréquentes de Molly. Mais elle avait refusé, même si elle y passait encore quelques week-ends de temps en temps. Le fait était qu'elle avait la sensation d'être une intruse dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Bien entendu, Bill et Fleur n'étaient plus là, Charlie non plus d'ailleurs, ni même Percy mais George errait encore souvent comme une âme en peine, passant du salon à sa chambre et de sa chambre à la cuisine. Le croiser était douloureux pour Hermione. Son chagrin était tel qu'il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir sa boutique ni d'habiter son propre logement.

Hermione avait mal pour lui. Perdre un membre de sa famille, un frère, était déjà horrible mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son jumeau, ce devait être une terrible déchirure. Ron souffrait beaucoup lui aussi, et puis Molly et Arthur, et Ginny. La jeune femme se sentait comme étrangère à leur détresse même si la mort de Fred avait laissé un vide dans sa propre vie à elle-aussi.

Elle s'était rapidement tournée vers la recherche d'un appartement. Et puis il y avait une question d'intérêt aussi. Ron venait souvent l'y rejoindre et ils y passaient des journées et des soirées en tête à tête.

Harry, lui, avait décidé de s'installer chez les Weasley. Hermione avait beau l'apprécier comme un frère, elle ne voulait pas pour autant vivre tous les jours de sa vie en sa compagnie. Elle avait peur que le quotidien ne finisse par altérer leur amitié. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme à Poudlard où ils étaient rythmés par les cours et les couvres-feux et séparés par les activités comme le Quidditch et surtout par la non mixité des dortoirs. Ils se seraient fréquentés tous les jours à chaque instants. Et Hermione doutait que le désordre chronique de Harry ne finisse pas par lui monter à la tête. Celui de Ron était différent, elle voulait vivre avec lui, elle voulait qu'il s'installe avec elle, elle voulait partager son temps avec lui.

Mais Ron n'était pas encore prêt. Pour l'instant, il pleurait encore son frère et il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis que Voldemort avait été tué. Il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Et depuis quelques jours, il envisageait de proposer à George de reprendre la boutique le temps que lui-même se remette. Hermione avait trouvé que c'était une excellente idée même si, quelque part, ça retardait encore le moment où ils pourraient enfin vivre ensemble.

Elle n'avait cependant pas le droit de s'en plaindre ni d'argumenter. Chacun devait avancer à son rythme. Le sien était peut-être juste un peu plus rapide que celui des autres.

Elle hésita. Devait-elle se préparer quelques sandwiches pour les manger tranquillement en solitaire dans son bureau ou bien irait-elle déjeuner à la cafétéria du ministère au risque d'y rencontrer Arthur et de devoir essuyer à nouveau une proposition de souper au Terrier ? Avait-elle envie d'y aller d'abord ou devrait-elle se chercher une excuse pour y réchapper ?

Non, elle avait envie de passer la soirée tranquillement chez elle, probablement toute seule. Enfin, avec Pattenrond quand même. Mais le chat passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir ou, parfois, à ronronner sur ses genoux.

Allez, elle optait finalement pour les sandwiches qu'elle pourrait manger tranquillement tout en étudiant ses dossiers. Elle aimait bien avoir la paix. En majeure partie, elle restait une solitaire quand même.

Elle confectionna rapidement ses en-cas dans son coin cuisine puis prit dans un placard une thermos moldue. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Niveau boisson, elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Elle choisit un reste de citronnade. Il était peut-être éventé mais il ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Au pire, un coup de baguette lui rendrait peut-être son côté gazeux. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ne rien oublier, elle rangea son pique-nique dans un sac à dos, enfila sa veste, s'assura que sa baguette était bien dans l'une de ses poches puis elle verrouilla l'appartement, offrit une dernière caresse à Pattenrond qui bâilla bruyamment et transplana jusqu'au ministère.

Pour un lundi matin, l'endroit n'était pas bondé. Hermione avait connu des jours où pour atteindre les ascenseurs, il lui avait fallu jouer des coudes. Après la guerre, les gens s'étaient précipités sur le ministère, y cherchant une aide financière, morale et parfois y restant simplement pour tenter de retrouver les valeurs de leur monde que les Mangemorts avaient détruit ou abîmé.

Elle salua le vigil qui toucha de l'index le bord de sa casquette en signe de bonjour puis elle fila vers les cabines. Il faisait frais aujourd'hui et elle était un peu déprimée. Qui plus est, passer devant la fontaine détruite n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le département des mystères restait pour elle un très mauvais souvenir. Ce jour-là, ils avaient perdu Sirius et ils avaient bien failli perdre Harry et le reste du monde en prime.

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit tout en entrant dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Une volée d'avions en papier y tournoyait. Elle se demanda s'il y en avait pour elle. Les premiers jours où elle avait travaillé pour le ministère, elle avait tenté de lire les notes mais elles ne s'ouvraient que pour leur destinataires et brûlaient les doigts des curieux qui tentaient de s'approprier leur message. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle remonta le couloir. Elle n'avait pas eu droit à avoir son bureau tout de suite mais la sorcière pour qui elle avait travaillé au début avait fini par rendre sa baguette.

« Il y a trop de monde à contenter, trop de victimes de la guerre. Je laisse tomber. Je vais aller vendre des chocogrenouilles dans le Poudlard Express. »

La rumeur voulait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était devenue. Le ministre n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour le poste. Il avait immédiatement demandé à Hermione si elle était intéressée. Et évidemment qu'elle l'était. L'ennui c'était que du coup elle n'avait pas de secrétaire. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal comme ça. Elle avait double dose de travail, certes, mais au moins elle n'était pas dérangée à tout bout de champ.

Elle déverrouilla la porte de son bureau et posa son sac sur un petit meuble à l'entrée, ne sortant que sa thermos de citronnade. Toute la matinée, elle travailla d'arrache-pied, classant des dossiers, ajoutant des informations à celles qu'elle possédait déjà, envoyant des hiboux pour en réclamer d'autres. A la fin de la matinée, elle avait déjà les yeux qui lui piquaient et l'envie de rentrer chez elle pour se laisser tomber dans son canapé.

Son estomac criait famine. Elle se leva pour aller chercher ses sandwiches lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La poisse. Est-ce qu'elle allait décider de faire comme si elle était descendue au self ? Elle soupira. Non c'était sûrement quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, qui comptait sur elle, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le ou la laisser à la porte.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit.

Le choc fut néanmoins rude.

« D… Draco Malfoy. »

Visiblement, il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à la trouver devant lui. Il haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur une morceau de parchemin chiffonné qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« J'ai dû me tromper de porte, dit-il, ou d'étage. Je cherche Miss Changetout. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres, soupira et finit par acquiescer.

« Elle ne travaille plus ici en fait. Elle est partie il y a quelques semaines. Tu as été mal orienté. C'est moi qui ai repris ses dossiers. »

C'était étrange. Elle connaissait Draco depuis sa première année à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui elle avait hésité à le tutoyer. Pourtant il restait toujours le même avec son teint pâle, son visage pointu et ses cheveux blonds qu'il repoussait toujours en arrière. Il eut l'air aussi désorienté qu'elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il finalement. Je vais voir pour…

_ Je peux certainement t'aider. »

Au fond de son esprit, elle entendit presque la voix de Ron lui hurler qu'elle était complètement folle, inconsciente, qu'elle était en train de proposer de l'aide à un sale Serpentard, qu'il fallait immédiatement la faire interner à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'elle y subisse d'urgence une séance d'électrochocs thérapeutiques… enfin si tant est que les sorciers utilisent cette méthode, ce dont Hermione doutait fortement.

Mais Draco restait un être humain avant tout. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas le juger sur des erreurs de jeunesse. Il n'avait rien demandé non plus lui, il n'avait fait que suivre l'éducation de ses parents. Après la grande bataille pendant laquelle Harry avait fini par défaire Voldemort, il avait même fait des efforts pour montrer qu'il pouvait tenter de se racheter. Et puis quand elle avait été faite prisonnière dans le manoir de ses parents, elle avait eu la sensation qu'il avait cherché à l'aider. Et rien que pour ça, elle estimait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Il hésitait.

« Draco, je suis en charge des dossiers les plus sensibles de l'après-guerre maintenant. Je te promets que je ne dirai rien de ce qui se passe ici à Ron, à Harry ou à n'importe qui d'autre. »

Il la dévisagea durant un court instant avant de s'approcher.

« D'accord, je te crois. »

Et il entra dans le bureau. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il passa auprès d'elle, sa main frôla doucement sa hanche. Elle se sentit rougir.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Contrairement à Miss Changetout qu'elle remplaçait, son bureau était toujours bien rangé et il y avait toujours de la place pour s'asseoir. Elle estimait qu'une pièce en bon ordre était le reflet de quelqu'un de sérieux et sur qui on pouvait compter. Et puis, c'était aussi drôlement plus pratique pour retrouver facilement ses dossiers.

Il s'assit et durant près d'une heure, ils travaillèrent à sa requête. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle le connaissait ou si c'était son histoire qui la touchait, mais Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à travailler tout particulièrement son dossier. Il avait passé sa septième année à Poudlard mais comme beaucoup d'élèves, il n'avait pas passé ses ASPIC et il n'avait jamais demandé non plus à pouvoir les faire. Trouver du travail était déjà compliqué dans ces conditions mais plus encore, son nom étant rattaché à celui d'un Mangemort qui purgeait sa peine à Azkaban, il voyait souvent les portes des entreprises se claquer devant son nez. Et puis sa mère ne pouvait pas beaucoup l'aider. Si elle avait été veuve, les choses auraient été bien plus faciles pour elle mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'échinait à garder le manoir familial mais elle avait souvent du mal de joindre les deux bouts. Draco ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste une aide pour trouver un emploi et éventuellement un petit quelque chose pour sa mère.

« Ton dossier n'est pas mauvais du tout, dit-elle en refermant le tout et en inscrivant son nom à la plume sur la pochette. Je ne te promets rien, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, mais je pense pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui pourra beaucoup t'aider. »

Il avait l'air soulagé et elle était plutôt contente d'avoir pu lui apporter un peu d'aide. On parlait beaucoup dans les journaux des héros de la guerre et des victimes mais les familles des Mangemorts étaient passés à la trappe et pourtant les temps étaient durs pour eux. Et puis certains, comme Draco, ne demandaient qu'à pouvoir vivre une vie normale et ne juraient pas que sur Voldemort.

Elle se pencha en avant pour atteindre un cachet du ministère qui attesterait de l'authenticité du dossier qu'elle venait de confectionner et leva les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Draco et à nouveau, ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle se redressa brusquement. Il avait détourné le regard mais, elle en était sûre, il venait de regarder à l'intérieur de son décolleté. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'en sentait pas agacée. S'il avait fait ça pendant qu'ils étaient au collège, elle n'aurait certainement pas hésité à lui mettre la main dans la figure.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'élan de pitié, ou plutôt de compassion, qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui en montant son dossier. Elle apposa le cachet et se leva.

« Voilà. Je t'envoie un hibou pour te tenir au courant de l'évolution. »

Elle tendit la main par-dessus le bureau mais il ne la serra pas. Il ne se leva pas non plus.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

_ Euh… oui c'est déjà pas mal d'ailleurs.

_ D'accord. En tout cas, merci… »

Il se leva et elle pensait qu'il allait finir par lui serrer la main mais non. Il contourna le bureau et lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Merci. Je… c'était sympa de te revoir. »

Il semblait hésiter. Il se racla la gorge.

« Tu sais je… je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi.

_ Oui enfin on était des enfants. On ne savait pas tellement ce qu'on faisait. »

Elle rêvait ou bien elle était réellement en train de lui chercher des excuses pour toutes les crasses qu'il leur avait fait endurer à elle, Ron et Hermione pendant toute la durée de leur scolarité ?

« Non c'était pas cool. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour tes notes, ton intelligence, enfin tout ça.

_ Oh… merci. »

Ce qu'elle se sentait cruche tout à coup. Il était très près d'elle. Elle sentait l'odeur de son parfum et la chaleur de son corps tout proche du sien. Son souffle caressait sa joue.

« Je t'ai toujours trouvé très belle aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, son teint s'enflamma. Elle se sentit particulièrement idiote. Il devait la prendre pour une imbécile, une de ces petites poules qui se pavanaient devant le premier compliment venu. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un gloussement tiens et le tableau serait parfait. Mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Hermione sentit un violent frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme si elle avait toujours attendu ce moment, comme si elle l'avait espéré. Non, impossible. Elle n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Draco. Pas lui, pas Malfoy, le vilain petit Serpentard qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de détester.

Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Il n'était pas moche pourtant. Il avait même un petit quelque chose de séduisant dans son attitude de mauvais garçon. Il restait distingué aussi.

Presque malgré elle, elle passa le bras autour de sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser, effleura ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Ce fut comme un signal, l'autorisation qu'il avait attendue. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, lui caressa les flancs et les hanches. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de se faire des idées ou bien sentait-elle vraiment une certaine dureté au niveau de son entrejambe ? Cette constatation l'amusa et l'inquiéta en même temps et pourtant son corps réagissait à l'appel. Un chatouillement lui parcourait le bas-ventre.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais Draco n'en resta pas là. Il plongea son visage contre son cou, embrassa et suçota la chair tendre. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. L'idée de se retrouver ainsi en compagnie de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son pire ennemi lui prodiguait une excitation nouvelle et parfaitement inconnue. Elle recula légèrement, sentit le bord de son bureau contre ses fesses. Elle s'y appuya et commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci, sans cesser ses baisers, entreprit de dégrafer la fermeture de son pantalon.

De voir de son sexe attisa encore son envie de le sentir contre elle, en elle. Elle se hissa sur le bord du bureau. Il se positionna entre ses jambes, défit les boutons de son chemisier puis releva sa jupe. Sous l'action de ses mains qui exploraient l'entrée de son sexe, elle s'allongea complètement sur le bureau et s'abandonna au plaisir. C'était étrange de sentir comme le plaisir la prenait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça avec Ron même si les moments qu'ils partageaient ainsi tous les deux étaient toujours très emprunts de tendresse.

Merlin savait qu'elle aimait son ami, de tout son cœur, de toute ses forces même. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le chassa de ses pensées lorsque Draco la pénétra. Elle referma les jambes autour de ses reins comme pour l'enfermer en elle. Il prit appui sur ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et riva son regard au sien. Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'accordèrent ensemble pour une danse plus que sensuelle. Chaque mouvement de Draco amenait une nouvelle onde de plaisir dans le ventre d'Hermione. Il allait de plus en plus vite jusqu'au moment où elle lança les mains en avant pour l'agripper par le col de sa chemise. Il manqua de peu d'ailleurs de perdre l'équilibre mais il se retint de justesse. Elle resserra les genoux sur ses reins, l'invitant à entrer plus profondément encore en elle. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, dessinant une chair de poule sur ses membres. Sa bouge s'ouvrit sur un cri qu'elle ne put retenir lorsque le plaisir enfla en elle pour finalement éclater.

Draco ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un grognement franchit sa gorge au moment où il se laissait aller en elle. Il continua jusqu'au bout, ignorant les grincement des pieds du bureau qui raclaient le parquet ou les pots à plumes et autres objets qui s'entrechoquaient bruyamment sous ses coups de butoirs.

Lorsque le plaisir retomba enfin après un ultime cri de sa part, il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant et la sueur dégouttant doucement sur ses tempes. Hermione était décoiffée. Du reste, avait-elle déjà été coiffée ? Il était bien tenté de se dire que non. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis, doucement, presque délicatement, il se retira. Il s'était à peine éloigné que la jeune femme remettait déjà de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle rabattit sa jupe, referma son chemisier. Lui-même se rhabilla. Il hésita à demander si cette fois c'était réellement tout mais il préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet. Elle avait l'air coupable comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était mal. Parce que c'était lui ? Draco Malfoy ? Parce qu'il l'avait un jour traitée de sang-de-bourbe et petite miss je sais tout ? Ou parce que, justement, ce n'était pas Weasley et que ça lui avait plu quand même ?

Les deux se liaient probablement. Intimement même.

Elle le regardait, comme si elle attendait qu'il donne le ton de la suite. Est-ce qu'elle en attendait plus de sa part ? Non, probablement pas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, s'assura qu'il était présentable.

« J'attends ton hibou. »

Il fit un pas en avant, avisa le thermos sur le coin du bureau. Il était tombé et une forte odeur de citronnade s'en dégageait, un peu épicée, un peu acide mais avec un zest de sucre, très fruitée, comme eux, comme ce qui venait justement de se passer.

Il ne s'attarda pas, quitta rapidement le bureau avant que quelqu'un ne vienne demander rendez-vous avec la jeune et jolie Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Un grand merci à toutes et à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des propositions de couples (toujours hors yaoi s'il vous plaît) avant que je ne tombe à cours._


	8. Ron et Hermione

_A la demande de VioletteB et Gloups_

**CHAPITRE 8 : Ron et Hermione**

La guerre était terminée et Hermione avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Il lui arrivait encore fréquemment de se réveiller la nuit, la sueur plaquant sur son front quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle avait alors envie de hurler. Harry était en danger. Ron avait disparu. Mais le calme de la nuit, la touffeur de cet été qui était arrivé sans même prévenir, l'odeur des fleurs dans la rosée qui entrait pas la fenêtre restée ouverte, charriée par le vent, l'apaisaient.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Les choses avaient drôlement changé. Elle ressentait parfois une pointe de nostalgie quant à ces années où elle avait un but. C'était étrange de se dire que, Voldemort défait et détruit, ils n'avaient plus réellement de moteur pour avancer. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à vivre pour eux et ça, Hermione n'était pas sûre du tout de savoir le faire. Ces dernières semaines, elle s'était sentie affreusement inutile. Le mieux qu'elle avait pu faire pour ne pas trop déprimer avait été de donner un coup de main à Molly pour les repas, le ménage, le linge, mais chaque geste qu'elle avait fait lui avait semblé tellement anodin, tellement simple qu'elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir volé le droit de les accomplir. Elle était là pour se battre, défendre les idéaux des nés-moldus et non pas pour espérer vivre une vie normale. La seule chose qu'elle s'octroyait avec plaisir était la citronnade de Molly. Sucrée à point, légèrement pétillante, elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus rafraîchissant.

« Hermione ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

La voix émanait de l'amas de couvertures à moitié repoussées et d'oreillers à côté d'elle. Ça aussi, c'était la nouveauté : Ron. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés lorsqu'il avait parlé de sauver les elfes de maison, les choses avaient évolué entre eux. C'était d'abord resté très timide, presque comme une hésitation et puis ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ses parents avaient fini par se faire à l'idée qu'ils s'aimaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'avait pas l'air de les avoir trop gênés. Ils appréciaient beaucoup Hermione.

Elle aussi avait dû s'y faire. Elle n'était pas sûre que Ron se soit posé autant de questions qu'elle. En général, il n'avait pas l'air de se demander grand-chose sauf si son balai allait tenir la route. Mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami n'était jamais facile. Et si leur relation tombait à l'eau ? Et si ça ne marchait pas entre eux ? Elle doutait fortement d'être encore capable de le regarder en face. Mais d'un autre côté, si ça fonctionnait et qu'elle ne tentait rien, elle était aussi persuadée de le regretter et de manquer quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Hermione oscillait entre son envie et sa raison et pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas réellement dire qui prenait le dessus. Son envie apparemment. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ?

Elle se leva sans répondre, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il faisait vraiment très chaud. C'était étonnant. Les étés aussi étouffants étaient rares dans le Royaume-Uni. La plupart des gens qui vivaient du travail de la terre hurlaient déjà à la sécheresse et aux catastrophes. Le gouvernement commençait à prendre des mesures d'économie de l'eau. Ce matin, alors qu'il était en train de dégnommer le jardin pour une énième fois, Harry avait dit en riant que son oncle Vernon devait probablement être en train d'arroser sa pelouse à grande eau, se fichant pas mal de ceux qui crevaient de soif et préférant voir de jolies marguerites plutôt que de se savoir utile.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le rebord. Un petit vent agréablement frais venait lui caresser le visage. La chambre de Ron donnait sur le jardin, loin en contrebas. Plongé dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait qu'en voir quelques cimes d'arbres. Tout était endormi. Pas un caquètement ne provenait du poulailler, seul le vent venait jouer dans les branches et les feuilles, les faisant bruire en un chuchotement délicat. Elle aimait la sensation de paix qui s'en dégageait.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur sa hanche. Des lèvres effleurèrent sa gorge, un souffle caressa sa chair. Elle soupira, braqua son regard sur les étoiles. Dans le ciel dégagé, sans le moindre nuage, elles brillaient comme autant de minuscules lampes, regardant avec envie les humains s'endormir, vivre, s'aimer…

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

La voix de Ron était encore un peu endormie. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille.

« Je me disais… avec la guerre qui s'est finie. A quoi est-ce qu'on sert maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on pourra jamais reprendre une vie normale… si tant est qu'on en ait déjà eu une. »

Elle se sentait mélancolique ce soir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par normal ? (il posa le menton sur son épaule. Son visage était tout près du sien.)

_ Les études… (il rit), la famille, des enfants…

_ Hé, doucement, on a le temps, on est jeune. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas plutôt vacances et Quidditch ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Quel point de fait peur, Ron ?

_ Tous. Sauf peut-être un.

_ Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais ses mains commencèrent à caresser Hermione au-travers du tissu de son pyjama. Par cette chaleur, elle portait un large pantalon en toile très légère et un petit débardeur. Ron, lui, portait juste un pantalon violet un tout petit peu trop petit, comme la majeure partie de ses pyjama depuis ses onze ans soit dit en passant. Il se pressa contre elle. Elle sentit les muscles de son torse taillés par le Quidditch mais également quelque chose d'un peu moins prude, plus bas. Son sourire resta figé sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble mais Hermione avait toujours un peu de ressentiment à le faire au Terrier, par égard pour Molly et Arthur. Surtout Molly, qu'elle voyait bien débarquer soudainement avec un balai, pour le ménage celui-là, et se mettre à leur taper dessus avec le manche, la brosse valsant en l'air.

Elle laissa échapper un petit quoi.

« Quoi ?

_ Rien. Laisse tomber. Il est tard.

_ Oui et le clair de lune dessine une jolie lumière sur ton corps. »

Il souleva le bord du débardeur avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter le moindre mot et le retira d'un geste. Il l'envoya un boule sur le lit.

« Ron ! »

La nuit soulignait le galbe de ses seins que les rayons de lune venaient caresser à la manière d'un amant un peu timide. Les mains de Ron vinrent à leur rencontre. Il les effleura d'abord, passa le pouce sur les tétons puis il les prit en coupe. Il commençait à respirer de plus en plus fort. Hermione elle-même sentait l'excitation la gagner de plus en plus. La caresse du vent la faisait frissonner mais pas de froid, d'envie. Elle leva les bras comme pour mieux s'y exposer, passa les mains dans les cheveux de Ron. Son indécence se pressait de plus en plus contre ses reins. Elle sentait son désir de façon palpable. Un gémissement monta de sa gorge. Les mains de Ron parcouraient maintenant son ventre, ses hanches, se glissèrent sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama et le firent glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle ne portait rien en-dessous. S'offrir ainsi nue devant la fenêtre l'aurait probablement faite hurler d'horreur quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il faisait nuit, personne ne risquait de les voir et puis elle se sentait tellement bien.

Ron l'embrassait sans discontinuer, son cou, son épaule, sa joue, la commissure de ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, il glissa une main sur son sexe, le caressa un moment avant de se faufiler entre ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, il agaça le clitoris, le pressant tantôt ou le caressant, le titillant. Hermione s'arqua contre lui. Ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre des siennes, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ron se débattit un instant avec son pantalon de pyjama trop petit qui refusait de se laisser enlever. Il dut rompre le baiser et utiliser ses deux mains. Lorsqu'il fut nu, Hermione l'observa à la lumière de la lune. Il était plus grand qu'elle, musclé par le sport et les derniers évènements qui avaient achevé de sculpter sa silhouette. Il était mince et sa virilité se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il posa la main sur son bras pour l'emmener vers le lit mais elle secoua la tête. La caresse du vent lui chatouillait les reins, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Elle voulait rester là, la savourer encore.

Maintenant qu'ils se faisaient face, il se plaqua contre elle, l'embrassa, joua avec sa langue. Son regard se planta dans le sien. Il la prit par les hanches. Par mesure de sécurité, elle baissa un peu la vitre, histoire d'éviter de tomber. Ce serait idiot de passer par la fenêtre. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle se gronda mentalement de casser ainsi le romantisme d'un tel moment. Ron se positionna entre ses jambes et plaça son sexe à l'entrée du sien, comme pour la faire patienter encore un peu, pour la laisser s'impatienter. Et ça fonctionnait !

Elle le rejoignit d'un mouvement du bassin, le sentit la pénétrer tout doucement. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent avec une infinie lenteur à son passage, elle le sentait entrer en elle, la posséder doucement. Il resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches. Elle inspira profondément lorsque son bassin caressa le sien, plongea le visage au creux de son cou. Elle suçota la chair, tant pis s'il avait une trace demain. Il bougea en elle, le regard braqué sur les étoiles. Unis l'un à l'autre, la brise les caressant délicatement tous les deux, aussi rafraîchissante qu'une délicieuse citronnade. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière. Le plaisir montait en elle crescendo, traversant son corps en ondes qui la faisaient tressaillir. Sa chair se hérissa, son cœur battit la chamade. Ron semblait se retenir de crier de plaisir. Avec ses parents dans une pièce pas loin, il valait mieux ne pas laisser entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme la jouissance la prenait par surprise. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Qu'elle idiote, elle aurait pu jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à son plaisir. Mais ce petit goût de danger et d'interdit lui semblait encore plus appréciable. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Ron se retira un peu vite mais apparemment, lui non plus ne tenait plus. Tremblant un peu, il s'empoigna et se laissa aller au plaisir dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent. La nuit achevait de les rafraîchir. Le vent les effleurait délicatement. Ils se remirent au lit sans remettre leurs vêtements et, dans les bras l'un de l'autre finirent par s'endormir.


	9. George et Angelina

_A la demande de Miss de Lune et Ecchymose._

* * *

_Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre des défis de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le thème était la sensualité, le couple au choix et un minimum de 1000 mots était exigé. Pour plus de précision, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : George et Angelina**

Quel sens pouvait bien avoir la vie maintenant ? Quel but pouvait bien avoir ce soleil qui brillait au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse renaissant ? Quel intérêt à ce vent qui balayait les cendres d'un ancien monde ?

George Weasley s'était fait violence pour aller marcher un peu cette après-midi et quitter la touffeur morne du Terrier. Mais il devait bien admettre que le cœur n'y était pas. Sans Fred, le Chemin de Traverse n'était pour lui qu'une rue sombre et sans intérêt. Y compris leur boutique.

Les mains dans les poches, il gardait la tête basse. La fin de la guerre et surtout la chute de Voldemort avait entraîné dans tout le pays des vagues de festivités. Le soir même, on racontait qu'on avait chanté et dansé et bu sur le Chemin de Traverse sans interruption pendant trois jours et trois nuits. On racontait aussi qu'à Pré-Au-Lard des sorciers avaient fait un feu d'artifice géant. Le deux mai était devenu la fête nationale de la victoire. Dans les premiers temps, les sorciers avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que la guerre était finie et que les menaces de mort qui planaient sur eux étaient révolues. Pour George, l'enfer avait simplement cédé la place à un autre.

Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. A une époque, ça avait presque été son magasin favori. Fred et lui y étaient souvent allés pour dépenser les gallions qu'ils gagnaient avec la boutique, au temps où les affaires étaient au beau fixe.

Maintenant, il contemplait le dernier modèle de balai de course, les gants en cuir de dragon et les lunettes enchantées contre la pluie et il se disait que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pas même la boutique de farces et attrapes, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« George ? George Weasley ? Oh Merlin je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

Angelina Johnson venait tout juste de sortir du magasin. George retint de justesse un soupir. Elle faisait partie des dernières personnes qu'il avait eu envie de voir. En fait… il ne voulait voir personne. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, et surtout pas de Fred, il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on le laisse un peu seul avec lui-même. Il avait quitté le Terrier ce jour-là justement pour ne plus entendre les sanglots et les soupirs de sa mère et parce que Ron et Hermione et Ginny et Harry étaient là aussi, tous à jouer les couples parfaits. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison de ne pas se laisser abattre mais il ne pouvait supporter leur bonheur quand lui était en plein désespoir.

Il afficha néanmoins un sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'être désagréable, il avait horreur des gens qui rabattaient leurs problèmes sur les autres.

« Salut Angie, ça fait un bail.

_ Oui depuis… »

Elle se retint.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

_ Non. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Zut, il aurait dû dire oui s'il avait voulu continuer à avoir la paix. Maintenant, il la voyait sourire plus largement.

« Une citronnade en terrasse ça te dit ? Ils en font de bonnes à la Baguette de Chêne. »

C'était un café qui avait ouvert quelques jours après la fin de la guerre. Tenu par une ancienne coordinatrice du ministère en on ne savait quoi, il affichait une devanture paisible et attractive, comme si une partie du bonheur d'avant était parvenu à ressurgir au milieu de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse, sous les caresses du soleil et commandèrent chacun une limonade. Angelina, cogna délicatement son verre contre celui de George.

« A nos retrouvailles. »

Il trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson et dut s'avouer que malgré son scepticisme, il la trouvait délicieuse bien qu'un peu trop sucrée, mais à peine. Elle avait un vague arrière-goût d'enfance heureuse, de jeux dans un jardin ensoleillé nimbé de la lumière du soleil, elle avait le goût suave des plaisanteries et des bêtises qui faisaient enrager sa mère, rappelait vaguement le bois vernis des balais. Malgré leur grand âge, Bill puis Charlie avaient passé des après-midi entières à essayer de leur redonner une nouvelle jeunesse avec la cire Ravivetout de la Mère Quidditch. Elle lui rappelait un peu trop Fred à son goût.

Angelina se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table, planta son regard dans le sien. George y lut comme de l'espièglerie.

« On raconte que la vieille madame Lemon met de l'Amortentia dans ses limonades. »

Il fronça les sourcils, huma sa propre boisson. Elle était un peu acide mais il ne sentit rien lui faisant penser à la fille de ses rêves… fille qui avait l'air d'ailleurs de ne pas exister puisqu'il n'en avait encore jamais vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre.

« Personne ne s'est jamais réellement renseigné ? On l'aurait su si c'était vrai non ?

_ C'est du folklore, George. De la légende. Personne ne veut vérifier parce que les gens ont besoin d'avoir à nouveau ce genre d'histoire légère et sans intérêt. »

Durant les longues minutes qui suivirent, ils burent en silence. George sentait son vague à l'âme s'éloigner un peu même si, au fond, la douleur de la perte de Fred était toujours aussi mordante. Il ne pourrait jamais chasser tout à fait cette sensation. C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait dit le psychomage.

Il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Voilà qui ravirait cette vieille buse de Rusard s'il l'apprenait, lui, George Weasley était enfin forcé de consulter l'un de ces médecins de l'âme. Et il devait avouer que l'idée, en plus de ne pas lui plaire lui donnait honte. Mais il avait été sur le point de plonger et le psychomage l'avait tout de même bien aidé.

Cependant il revenait à sa question de départ : quel était le sens de la vie maintenant que la moitié de lui était morte et que ce qui restait survivait à peine ?

Il tira quelques pièces de sa poche pour payer les consommations. Il restait déprimé et désintéressait de tout mais il était toujours hors de question de ne pas inviter Angelina. Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant les bonnes manières. Maintenant qu'ils se levaient tous deux, le goût encore fort sucré de leurs boissons sur la langue, George se demandait comment les choses allaient évoluer. Il se disait que s'il était Angelina, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas sa morosité et voudrait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite.

Mais la jeune fille à la peau d'ébène avait visiblement d'autres projets.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit-elle, les mains dans les poches alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la terrasse du pub.

_ Euh… oui bien sûr.

_ J'aimerais… »

Elle rit, reprit contenance.

« Non tu vas trouver ça idiot.

_ Mais non, dis-moi.

_ Laisse tomber, c'est rien, c'est une demande stupide. Je verrai ça un autre jour.

_ Non, dis. Allez. Je suis curieux maintenant. »

Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et George se sentit frissonner. Angelina avait été la petite amie de Fred. Pas longtemps certes mais ça avait quand même duré pas loin d'un an.

« Je voudrais voir la boutique.

_ De farces et attrapes ?

_ Mais oui nigaud ! »

Son cœur fit un bond de trop dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se noua. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis le jour fatidique où… enfin le moment où… cette fois-là. Le magasin tout entier était emprunt de l'âme de son jumeau, il n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir supporter cette présence pourtant tant marquée de son absence.

« Si ça t'embête c'est rien, je comprendrai.

_ Non. Je dois avoir les clés je crois. »

Il avait répondu sans même faire attention et, déjà, ses mains tâtaient ses poches à la recherche de son trousseau. Rapidement, il le trouva. La clé du magasin n'avait pas été prise pour le cas où il aurait voulu y revenir mais simplement parce qu'il l'avait attachée il y avait fort longtemps avec celles du Terrier. Il ne l'avait juste jamais enlevée de là.

Remonter l'allée pavée du Chemin de Traverse, passer devant le cabinet d'avocat où depuis le début de l'été Seamus Finnigan travaillait comme garçon de main, ils virent encore plusieurs devantures de magasin fermées par des planches clouées. Si les sorciers reprenaient peu à peu leur vie d'avant la guerre, certains stigmates n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de cicatriser.

La boutique était fermée depuis plusieurs mois. Les fenêtres de la devanture ouvraient sur une vitrine figée dans le silence. L'obscurité noyait les articles. Sur la porte, la pancarte « fermée » était couverte de poussière. Un petit malin avait griffonné des images obscènes en-dessous. Même chez les sorciers la délinquance n'avait aucun respect. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une odeur de renfermé les accueillit. Angelina s'éloigna de George et se mit à folâtrer entre les rayonnages obscurs. George ferma la porte derrière eux. Il y avait eu tant de rire et de joie, tant d'espoir ici, mais Voldemort les avait frappés en plein cœur. La blessure était restée béante.

« C'est triste, murmura la jeune fille. Tu devrais rouvrir.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Sans… sans Fred ce n'est plus pareil. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. »

Prononcer son prénom était douloureux, comme un poing se refermant sur son cœur et serrant fort pour l'écraser. Mais il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il était en train de dire. Rouvrir la boutique, dans son esprit, n'avait aucun sens et il se demandait depuis plusieurs jours s'il n'allait pas accepter la proposition de Ron de la lui céder, proposition qui avait d'ailleurs fait pas mal parler dans la famille, beaucoup ayant pensé qu'à la rentrée il s'inscrirait avec Harry au ministère de la magie pour suivre lui aussi une formation d'auror. Son jeune frère avait annoncé que c'était effectivement dans ses projets mais pas maintenant, que pour l'instant, il avait assez vu de mages noirs et de Mangemorts et qu'il avait simplement envie de mener une vie normale. Ce que George pouvait aisément comprendre.

« Fred me manque à moi aussi, tu sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le ramener, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Nous le pleureront toujours c'est un fait, mais nos larmes ne pourront jamais le faire revenir. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son bras. Elle était si proche que son souffle venait caresser son visage. Face à face, leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

« Il ne tient plus qu'à nous d'avancer maintenant. »

Et pour appuyer ses mots, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. George eut un mouvement de recul. Une vague de panique s'était soudainement insinuée dans ses veines. Il avait toujours eu des vues sur Angelina. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il lui semblait qu'il y avait des milliers d'années de cela, il n'avait eu de cesse de regarder cette beauté nubienne dansant sur son balai, bravant le vent et les lois de la gravité, les cheveux dansant dans les alizés, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé bien des moments à rêver que ses mains exploraient l'étendue de son corps, il s'était même inventé le goût de sa peau.

Mais elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Fred. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait dansé au bal de Noël lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième sixième année, c'était avec lui aussi qu'elle était sortie plus tard, c'était dans ses bras à lui qu'elle s'était lovée, c'était ses lèvres qu'elle avait goûté en premier et c'était lui qu'elle avait voulu auprès d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas mon frère, souffla-t-il les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu nous confondes.

_ Je ne confonds pas et je sais parfaitement qui tu es George Weasley. Tu n'es pas ton frère. Moi j'ai toujours su vous distinguer. »

C'était vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais trompée en les nommant, là où beaucoup, jusqu'à leur propre mère, les confondaient si souvent.

« C'est de toi que j'ai envie, et ce n'est pas pour rien si on s'est vu. Ça fait des semaines que je traîne sur le Chemin de Traverse en espérant te voir. »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau et George sentit le goût de la citronnade se réveiller sur sa langue. La vieille madame Lemon mettait-elle réellement de l'Amortentia dans ses boissons ? Alors qu'il rendait le baiser et venait chatouiller la langue d'Angelina du bout de la sienne, il se dit que si c'était le cas, c'était efficace, et que si ce ne l'était pas, alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'en mettre, la magie opérait d'elle-même.

Il posa les mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ses doigts semblaient mus par une volonté qui leur était propre. Ils s'immiscèrent sous le tissu pour caresser la peau d'ébène. Elle ronronna, à la manière d'un chat satisfait.

Pris d'un soudain doute cependant, George s'éloigna d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu étais la copine de Fred…

_ Et toi son frère et s'il était là il applaudirait. »

Les yeux de George se mirent à briller. Comprenant qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler, Angelina unit ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, une autre sous sa chemise, effleura son torse, joua avec les quelques poils qu'elle y trouva. Tant pis si ça manquait de décence, tant pis si c'était mal pris ou si on disait d'elle qu'elle cherchait à oublier un amant dans les bras de son frère. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller très loin avec Fred et pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle l'avait aimé. Les choses s'étaient passées ainsi et toute sa vie elle chérirait son souvenir. Mais George l'attirait tout autant, pour sa vitalité, pour sa force, pour celui qu'il était.

Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle déboutonna sa chemise et caressa son torse, effleurant son ventre, tournant autour de son nombril, remontant sur sa poitrine. De la langue, elle traça un sillon depuis ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, léchant et mordillant sa chair. Il respirait fort. Elle le poussa en arrière et ses épaules rencontrèrent une étagère chargée de crèmes canari. Certaines tombèrent et rebondirent sur le sol. Ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

Angelina poursuivait son exploration du corps de George. Ses mains étaient maintenant en train de s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon. Elle tremblait un peu. Elle avait pourtant déjà connu des garçons, pas beaucoup mais un ou deux. Mais George Weasley, c'était autre chose. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle le caressait. Elle n'avait pas honte, pas peur de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle en avait tellement envie et puis il ne faisait de toute façon pas le moindre geste pour la retenir.

Elle passa la main sous le tissu de ses sous-vêtements, effleura le pubis et chercha à aller à la rencontre de son sexe. George retint soudainement sa respiration lorsqu'il la sentit le toucher si intimement. Et, immédiatement, son corps réagit. Angelina s'agenouilla devant lui, fit glisser les vêtements sur ses hanches. L'érection n'était pas encore parfaite mais ça viendrait à coup sûr. Elle l'embrassa, délicatement d'abord puis fit courir sa langue d'un bout à l'autre. Il frissonna mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin il la prit par les épaules pour lui faire signe de se relever et, fébrilement, entreprit de la déshabiller.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et, cette fois, George se fit plus entreprenant. Il entraîna Angelina jusqu'au comptoir de caisse sur lequel elle s'assit. Elle l'aida à la déshabiller et, le temps qu'il se dénude complètement aussi, se chercha la meilleure position possible. Il prit soin de se protéger, un peu fébrilement toujours, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se dérobe le temps qu'il enfile le préservatif et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se positionna devant elle. Elle prit appui d'une main sur le comptoir et de l'autre sur son épaule et lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il la pénétra avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable puis se mit rapidement à bouger en elle. Elle accompagnait chacun de ses gestes par un mouvement des hanches. Le plaisir prenait possession d'elle, s'écoulait en elle comme une lame de jouissance. Elle noua les jambes autour de ses reins, comme pour l'emprisonner, comme pour être sûre que, maintenant, il irait jusqu'au bout et durant un long moment, le silence ne fut brisé que par le bruit de leurs corps qui luttaient et leurs souffles qui se mêlaient. Elle planta ses ongles dans la chair de l'épaule de George tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou et embrassait son épaule.

Lorsque le plaisir monta, elle sentit un frisson monter en elle et l'impatience de la jouissance se faire de plus en plus pressante. Elle se mit à gémir, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. Comme si s'agissait d'un signal, George accéléra le rythme et cette fois-ci elle poussa un cri. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant et alors que le plaisir retombait, lui, il se contracta tout à coup, poussa un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le râle et finit par cesser de bouger.

Il avait le souffle court mais il n'était pas épuisé pour autant. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, sourit et avec un air espiègle ramassa une plume sur le comptoir, la fit glisser le long de son menton, de son cou, de ses seins, récoltant la pellicule de sueur qui maculait sa peau. Angelina gémit sous cette dernière caresse.

Il se retira finalement de son ventre, se débarrassa du préservatif et, toujours aussi nu, fit quelques pas avant de finalement se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« De l'Amortentia dans la citronnade tu dis ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, je crois que ça a fonctionné. »


End file.
